Geunyang Neo
by RenJwinna
Summary: FF Tentang noRen dan markRen yang out of character... " Gak bisa percaya sama aku? " Renjun mengikuti setiap langkah Jeno pergi "Awalnya aku suka sama kakak, tapi ketenaran kakak bikin nyaliku ciutt sampe akhirnya aku jatuh cinta sama orang lain " Renjun menunduk dalam proses penolakan pernyataan cinta dari Mark " Tunggu aku memantaskan diri ini buatmu..." #noRen#markRen
1. Chapter 1

Haish buntu sekali mau bikin FF noRen dikala tak ada moment baru. Mau bikin squelnya 'Need You' belum barokah dapat ide T_T. Teruntuk dewa 19 eh salah untuk Dewa Neptunus di angkasa sana...tolong saya banget persatukanlah Jeno dan Renjwin di variety show yang bisa mengundang moment-moment gemes anti mainstream lagi ya dewa ya dewi~

eh gapapa gak yah keluarin FF satu ini? Ngarepnya sih enggak garing yakkk Bismillah...ini Chapter moga aja gak stop di tengah jalan wkwk

Tittle : " Geunyang neo "

Pairing : noRen, markRen

Genre : Romance, Humor, DLL

Rating : T dulu aja yah

Typo mohon di maklumi...alur cerita boring di asik-asikin aja ya

Happy Hour~

" Huftthhhhhh~ "

Renjun menopang dagunya memandangi sosok tampan pake banget yang sedang di kerumunin lalat eh lalat enggak kok dikerumunin sama cewek-cewek tak jauh dari dirinya

" Udah lah coy, nyerah aja! Dia itu terlalu populer buat mu " Haechan itu temannya yang sekarang lagi nepuk pundaknya dengan muka datar

" Tapi dia itu sering kedapatan aku lagi ngeliatin aku chan..." Ucap Renjun mengetuk-ngetukan telunjunknya di dagu

" Ya Haneul! Kasian banget kamu suka sama orang gak kesampean, sampe ngayal yang gitu-gitu banget jun jun " Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi racauan sahabatnya itu sambil masih fokus pada ponsel di tangannya

" Bukan ngayal geblek! Sumpah kalo kita berlewatan itu dia mesti ngelirik Hawwwwwhhh manis banget lagi lirikannya " Renjun mendadak heboh mengingat apa yang sedang ia pikirkan

" Ck mending kamu banyak-banyak aja shalat tahajud biar terkabul deh hayalanmu itu...Udah, kalo kataku mah terima takdir aja cari yang cocok... si tampan itu ketinggian buatmu! " Perkataan Haechan dalam sekali terbukti wajah Renjun jadi loyo karenanya

" Ishhh kasih semangat kek malah jatohin niat ku. " Renjun mempoutkan bibir tipisnya wajahnya ia tenggelamkan dalam meja

" Huaaaaaaaaa kenapa Mark Lee itu keren sekali? Waeyo waeyo " Renjun memukul meja secara brutal sambil merengek-rengek kayak kuda lumping *emang kuda lumpin ada yang merenk manja?* wkwk

" Udah deh cari yang lain aja, yang bisa kamu gapai, yang terjangkau gitu loh coy " Haechan melirik Renjun pake ekspresi se jengah-jengahnya

" Terjangkau lo kira harga BBM apa? Haishh kenapa dia itu bikin aku galau terus sih tiap hari " Renjun menatap melas pada sosok yang masih memancarkan pesonanya di tengah kerumunan cewek-cewek tersebut

" Dih Huang gaya lu kayak deket aja sama dia! Makanya gerak dong jangan cuman suka dari jauh, ngeliatin sambil heboh ria, terus ngerutiki nasib sendiri. Kalo gitu jangan pernah mimpi dia notice kamu " Haechan kesel ya iyalah geregetan sama Renjun yang rasanya pengen dia kurung aja dalam kurungan ayam

" Liat aja cewek-cewek itu, aku mah apa atuh chan hueeee " Habis nunjuk segerombol cewek itu Renjun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada meja merengek lebih keras dari sebelumnya

" Kamu mah cuman butiran debu haha...eh nah itu tu move on aja ke orang itu " Haechan menunjuk seseorang yang lewat di depan mereka langsung membuat Renjun mengikuti arah telunjuk Haechan

" Haha kalo sama itu orang baru cocok jun, lagi kamu gak perlu repot-repot berusaha manis kalo pasanganmu kayak dia. Percaya deh tanpa basa-basi pun dia mau jadi pacarmu jun wkwkwk " Haechan tertawa dengan muka yang dibuat se mengejek mungkin tidak sadar aura membunuh mulai di lemparkan oleh Renjun

#Plaaakkkkkkkkkk

" Semoga panjang umur buatmu " Setelah menggeplak kuat se kuat-kuatnya kepala belakang Haechan Renjunpun pergi meninggalkan si empu kepala dengan santai tanpa dosa sedikitpun. Bagaimana dengan haechan? Sudah jangan di tanya dia ngerasa mungkin malaikat sudah mencabut nyawanya saking sakitnya pukulan dari Renjun. Jangankan marah mengaduh aja tak sanggup Haechan lakukan

Renjun mengomel sepanjang perjalanannya karena Haechan moodnya benar-benar rusak

" Kurang ajar! Bisa-bisanya dia nyuruh aku move on ke anak culun itu? Hellaw aku tau kali mukaku gak ganteng tapi masak iya aku di pasangin sama Lee Jeno si rambut mangkok, si culun kaca mata kelas IPA 1 itu sih! Emang dasar mulut si Haechan emang harus dikutuk! " Itulah deretan omelan yang keluar di bibir tipis Renjun. Jangan salah bibirnya memang tipis tapi kalu sudah marah bisa menjadi pedas se pedas-pedasnya heuh~

Cabai thailand aja kalah #tenkeselektiba-tiba

Merasa panas Renjun memutuskan ke toilet untuk sekedar cuci muka, biar cool gitu ceritanya

" Haaaahh~ segar juga " Renjun nepuk-nepuk mukanya habis ia basuh itu

" Hiks Hiks Hiks "

Mendengar suara isakan tiba-tiba, Renjun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara yang ia yakini ada di pojokan sana...

Diapun berjalan perlahan mendatangi suara isakan tersebut

" Huuu kenapa Sicheng tinggalin aku? Waeyo..Wae? Sicheng gak kasian sama aku! Temen aku kan cuman Sicheng hueeee " Suara itu muncul dari dalam pintu yang lagi di kupingi (?) oleh Renjun

#Kriiietttt

Renjun membelalakkan matanya kaget setengah mati pasalnya pintu di depannya terbuka tanpa aba-aba, Renjun kan belum sempat sembunyi eh pintunya udah kebuka nunjukin kalo dia lagi nguping dari luar

" Nn-ngapain di depan pintu? " Tanya orang yang baru keluar dengan mata sembabnya masih berair pula

" O_O " Renjun diam

" Kamu baik-baik aja kan? " Orang itu nanya lagi

" Eee itu,..ya aku mau pipis lah pake nanya lagi aku mau ngapain! " Setelah sadar Renjun sempat kikuk sebelum akhirnya mulai menggunakan nada sewotnya

Orang itu memiringkan kepalanya melihat bilik toilet yang lain

" Tapi semuanya masih kosong, kenapa harus pintu yang ini? " Orang itu menunjuk pintu di belakangnya

" *sialan* haiisshh sudahlah aku mau keluar aja " Renjun ingin menjitaki kepalanya sendiri bisa-bisanya bikin alasan cetek begitu

#cklek cklek

" astajim...kok pintunya gak bisa di buka? Woyyy sapa yang main kunci woyyy buka woyy " Renjun panik karena pintu toiletnya kekunci

" Hm... percuma kamu gedor-gedor gitu. Gak akan ada yang denger apa lagi kalo bel masukan sudah bunyi..." Ucap orang itu menghampiri Renjun dengan wajah melasnya

" Apa-apaan jangan-jangan kamu yang ambil kuncinya! Ini gak lucu yaa cepet buka pintunya! " Renjun menatap kesal pada orang itu

" Kita sudah di kunci disini...ini " Orang itu mengambil sebuah kertas yang di selipkan di bawah pintu toilet

' Selamat menikmati bau WC culun hahaha ' Itu isi tulisan di kertas yang sedang di baca oleh Renjun

" Kita akan terkunci sampai pulangan, itu pun kalau ada yang dengar..." Jelas orang itu

" Yang bener aja kekunci di sini? Sorry aja aku gak mau lumutan...hyaaaaa tolong sapa aja ada yang ke kunci ini di dalam...yaaaaaaaaa " Renjun terus menggedor pintu berharap ada ke ajaiban yang datang

2 jam berlalu

Keajaiban tak juga datang, karena lelah berteriak Renjun akhirnya memilih duduk di samping orang tadi dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh tentunya.

" Mereka itu setiap hari akan membulliku seperti ini..." Ucap orang di sebelah Renjun. Renjun tidak berniat menanggapi walau ia menoleh singkat

" Hanya karena aku anak culun...hufth tapi aku gak menyalahkan mereka sama sekali " Mendengar itu Renjun kembali menoleh sedikit agak lama

" Aku aja yang bodo biarin diri sendiri di bulli " Orang itu menoleh mendapati Renjun menatapnya, Renjun buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya

" Mhh ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ke toilet lantai 4? " Orang itu masih memandang wajah Renjun dari samping

" Kenapa emang? Gak boleh? " Ketus Renjun melemparkan tatapan jutek pada orang di sampingnya

" Bukan gak boleh, lain kali jangan pernah ke toilet ini lagi " Ucap orang itu menatap lurus kedepan

" Karena tempat ini adalah tempatku...tempatku untuk ngebiarin diri ini di bulli hehe akibatnya kamu jadi kena sasaran mereka sekarang " Lanjut orang itu menunduk kan kepalanya

" Ini gara-gara aku ngomel aja sampe ke lantai ini..terus gerah lah orang lagi kesel " Ucap Renjun menggebu-gebu

" Haishh kalo aku tau gak deh aku coba-coba ke sini..sapa yang rela di kunci begini? Apa mereka itu gak punya hati apa chh, emangnya ngerjain orang sampai gini itu lucu apaa? " Renjun mulai merendahkan suaranya walau ketusnya belum hilang

" Ini bakalan menyenangkan bagi tukang bulli seperti mereka Renjun-ssi " Ucap orang itu tersenyum. Renjun menoleh ketika orang itu tau namanya

" Kok tau namaku? " Tanya Renjun

" Siapa yang gak tau Huang Renjun anak paling manis di sekolah ini..." Puji orang itu tanpa mau melihat Renjun mungkin ia malu

" Woy jangan bikin aku takut ya sama kamu...bisa-bisanya bilang aku manis kenal aja belum berapa menit! " Renjun kesal ia kembali meninggikan suaranya

" Itu bukan penilaianku Renjun-ssi tapi penilaian murid-murid di sekolah ini, percaya aja mereka bakal nyesal udah ngunci Idola mereka di sini..." Ucapan orang itu membuat Renjun bingung

" Haish lupakan aja lah! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu nangis? Temanmu ada yang mati, atau keluargamu? " Renjun memilih mengganti topik baginya dia sangat risih mendengar orang itu memujinya

" Iya temanku satu-satunya pergi meninggalkanku. Dia itu selalu ada buatku...dan tadi mamah telpon dan kasih kabar kematiannya " Orang itu tampak sangat sedih membuat Renjun sedikit simpati padanya

" Kenapa dia mati? En maksudku karena apa " Renjun memang ingin tahu soalnya sampai bikin orang itu terisak

" Ditabrak mobil huhuhu, sedihnya lagi mamah kirim fotonya ke aku...makanya aku gak kuat langsung nangis huhuhu " Orang itu kembali menangis membuat Renjun perlahan mendekatinya

" Ehm ya ya berat emang rasanya kehilangan, tapi kamu harus tegar soalnya kehidupan masih panjang coy! Lagian semua orang kan pada akhirnya bakal mati..." Renjun menepuk-nepuk bahu orang itu

" Boleh liat fotonya gak? Serem gak? Berdarah gak? " Tanya Renjun yang berjongkok di depan orang itu

" Mengenaskan..huhu kepalanya pecah kelindes ban mobil huhu " Jelas orang itu sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengutak-atik mencari foto yang akan ditunjukan pada Renjun

" Hiiii serem nya duh~ coba aku liat " Renjun mencondongkan wajahnya untuk segera melihat layar ponsel milik orang itu

" YA SALAM~ INI ANJING? " Renjun membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya..orang itu mengangguk-angguk

" JADI YANG MATI ITU INI ANJING! " Renjun lagi-lagi tidak bisa percaya sampai urat lehernya mau putus saking ngototnya. Dan orang itu ngangguk lagi dengan pasti

" Iya sicheng itu anjing peliharaanku yang paling aku sayang huee dia kelindes mobil pas lepas dari rumahku, miriskan matinya di depan rumahku pula huee " Orang itu bercerita dengan lempengnya tidak sadar kalau Renjun ikut menangis

' Sudah bersimpati dan ikut sedih eh yang mati sekalinya guguk...memang kupret manusia culun satu ini ' -batin Renjun

#krruuuuuuuukkķk

Renjun noleh ke orang di sampingnya ketika dengar suara perut keroncongan khas orang lapar

" Kamu laper? Jangan bilang belum makan dari pagi? " Tebak Renjun yang sangat tepat sekali karena orang itu mengangguk

" Ya tuhanku...hidup kok suka nya nyiksa diri sendiri sih. Bentar aku kayaknya tadi beli di katin..." Renjun mengeluarkan roti dari saku celananya

" Nih makan! Aku gak mau ya se ruangan sama mayat kalo kamu sampe mati kelaparan..." Renjun menyodorkan rotinya pada orang itu, orang itu tampak terkejut sebelum akhirnya menerima roti itu dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya

" Terimakasih..." Ucapnya.

.

.

.

" Ponselku anjirr! Ponselku tadikan di pake si haechan main game, ini sudah mau bel pulang gimana aku hubungin dia? " Renjun panik ketika ingat dimana ponselnya berada

" Ini pake punyaku..." tawar orang di sebelah Renjun

" Tapi aku gak hafal nomor Haechan soalnya dia cuman bawa hape khusus paket..." Renjun menerima ponsel orang itu

" Ya hubungin ponselmu aja kan ponselmu sama dia " Ucap orang itu sekaligus menyadarkan Renjun kalo dirinya lumayan oon juga kadang-kadang

" Anak IPA mah suka sok pinter! " Walau mencibir Renjun akhirnya menghubungi ponselnya

.

.

.

" Haechan bakalan datang bentar lagi...liat aja bakal ku gamparin itu orang yang udah ngunciin aku didalam sini! " Renjun mengepalkan tangannya membuat orang yang sedari tadi mengamatinya tersenyum

" Renjun ssi pemberani ya orangnya..hihi " Orang itu tertawa sampai matanya menghilang, melihat itu Renjun sedikit gemas wajah orang itu seketika seperti kucing

" Selagi benar ngapain takut coy! Kamu pokoknya jangan mau lagi di bulli ingat ya gak ada disini murid yang derajatnya lebih tinggi! Kita ini semua sama coy sama-sama niatnya belajar dan lulus sekolah dengan baik...jadi kamu jangan takut lagi ya...ya coy ngerti ya! " Renjun semangat sekali dirinya jadi terlihat seperti pemimpin dari unjuk rasa di depan rumah wali kota haha

Orang itu hanya diam bak terpesona oleh sosok di depannya. Sebelumnya ia hanya tau Renjun tapi sekarang dia memutuskan untuk menyukainya karena ke beranian dan kebaikan hati si Renjun...ia benar-benar terpesona~

#Braakkķkkkk

" HUAAAAAAAAAAA MANISKU..."

" MOOMINKU..."

" CINTAKU..."

" WOYY KAMU YANG TADI GEPLAK KEPALAKU! " Itu suara Haechan yang mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi. Haechan masuk bersama tiga makhluk dengan badan yang kekar-kekar yang menjabat sebagai pemegang kunci kamar mandi ini. Mereka adalah dalang di balik terkuncinya Renjun disana.

" Manisku maaf yaa aku gak tau kalo kamu keikut didalamnya. Mohon maafkan kakak yang Swag ini..." Seorang cowok dengan badan berotot berambut poni lempar bukan kangen band tengah berlutut di depan Renjun cowok itu berbicara dengan aksen kebarat-baratan baca name tagnya Seo Jonnhy

" Moomin abang, ya allah ngapain juga moomin ke toilet bau ini? Kan abang gak nyangka kalo moomin bisa di dalam sini...maafin abang ya moomin " Yang ini cowok badannya berotot juga tapi lebih kecil dari yang tadi. Wajahnya bak malaikat dengan dua lesung pipi dalam di pipinya , rambutnya hitam dengan jambul tinggi di depannya ikut berlutut juga seperti temannya cowok ini bernama Jung Jaehyun

" Cintaku~ kamu pasti di culik ya sama si culun ini! Woyyy cupu kenapa lo bawa-bawa cinta gue ke toilet juga haaa! " Dan cowok ketiga berbadan paling pendek di bandingkan kedua temannya berwajah super dingin namun mempunyai senyum yang menenangkan jiwa bername tag Lee Taeyong yang kini mencoba menarik badan orang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik badan Renjun ketakutan.

" YAAAĶKKK... KALIAN BERTIGA! " Teriakan Renjun membuat ketiganya terdiam

" Apa kalian bangga ngelakuin ini? Apa ini sangat lucu sampe kalian suka ngelakuin ini? Ini tu jahat tau gak! Kalian ngebulli orang terus kalian pikir kalian jadi keren gitu haaaa " Renjun marah besar di tunjuknya satu per satu wajah tiga orang yang menguncinya tadi

" Berhenti ngebulli orang kak! Kita sekolah disini gak ada yang derajatnya lebih tinggi...kita sama kak, sama-sama mau belajar! Seharusnya kakak itu kasih contoh yang baik buat adek kelasnya bukannya ngajarin bulli membulli begini! " Renjun masih memarahi ketiga cowok yang berlebihan atau tidak mulai berkaca-kaca itu

" Gini aja aku bakal kabulin permintaan kalian yang dulu-dulu gak pernah ku setujuin dengan satu syarat! " Renjun tidak berteriak lagi ia kini berbicara baik-baik pada kakak kelasnya

" Serius mau jalan sama kita seharian penuh? " Kata Johnny dengan mata berbinar-binar di ikuti anggukan penuh semangat dari Jaehyun dan Taeyong

" Iya... tapi harus ngelakuin syaratnya! " Ucap Renjun

" Apa Apa syaratnya...kita bakal turutin kok asal Renjun mau jalan-jalan sama kita dan jadi teman kita..." Taeyeong sangat bersemangat mengucapkan setiap kalimatnya

" Kalian..." Renjun menatap satu persatu mata mereka

" Jangan pernah lagi ngebulli Lee Jeno! " Ucap Renjun mantap.

Bersambung dulu yak coy...

Yah mau di kkeut agak panjang tapi takut hehe jadi di kkeutnya disini aja dulu. Nanti pasti kedepannya bakal banyak moment markRen dulu yeee soalnyakan sementara yang di sukai si Reren si Makeu jadi Jeno sabar ya coyy...aduh ngoceh gini ada juga kah yang baca wkwk ya gak apalah keep optimis

Kalo ada yang mau sumbang dana eh sumbang ide mah sok monggo di bantu~ saya sangat senang coy

Udah lah moga ada yang nagrep next chapnya walaupun tetep saya posting demi menyalurkan otak saya yang isinya NoRen...hihihi

Khamsamnida


	2. Geunyang Neo Chap 2

Tittle : " Geunyang neo "

Pairing : noRen, markRen, slight! JohnRen, TaeRen, JaeRen

Genre : Romance, Humor, DLL

Rating : T dulu aja yah

Chapter : 2

Typo mohon di maklumi...alur cerita boring di asik-asikin aja ya

Happy Hour~

" Jangan pernah lagi ngebulli Lee Jeno! "

Semua fokus tertuju pada Jeno termasuk Jeno sendiri yang menunjuk dirinya.

" DIA " Ucap Johnny, Jaehyun, Taeyong, dan Haechan serempak

" AKU.." Jeno sama kagetnya

" Iya itu syaratnya...dan aku mau jalan sama kalian seharian penuh terserah deh kalian mau kemana asal jangan macem-macem aja kalo gak mau ngerasain kaleng sarden nancap di kepala kalian! " Ucapnya disertai ancaman tidak main-main di akhir kalimatnya

" Engg serius manis? " Johnny mengalihkan fokusnya kembali pada Renjun saat sebelumnya tatapan mau makan Jeno hidup-hidup yang mengancam hidup Jeno

" Kita bikin list nya lohhh mau kemana aja " Itu si Jaehyun yang menimpali dengan semangat

" Gak mungkin lah kita abang-abang ganteng macem-macemin adek tercinta " Taeyong menaikkan kerah seragamnya berharap terlihat keren gitu, padahal kayak drakula bagi Renjun wkwk

" Haish terserah kalian pokoknya aku jabanin " Renjun menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya

" Jun kamu belain si rambut mangkok segini nya banget sampe rela jual diri..." Itu jelas jeplosan dari Haechan yang menatap tidak suka pada tiga berandalan yang di anggap nya berandalan *ehapaansih?*

" Jual dirinya mana mau sendirian makanya aku ajak kamu dong hahaha " Renjun tertawa yang disebut orang-orang dengan ketawa evil

" Anjrittttttt- "

" Ide bagus, kamu juga manis kok dek Haechan " Haechan belum sempat perotes ketika ketiga makhluk kekar menyetujui usulan Renjun

" Atur aja kapan waktunya aku gak mau tau! Yang harus kalian tau aku bakal benci kalian seumur hidup kalo sampe masih berani bulli Jeno lagi...ingat ya " Renjun mempelototi tiga makhluk yang kekar tapi super ganteng itu, kemudian merangkul Haechan dan Jeno meninggalkan toilet.

Sepanjang jalan Haechan gak henti-hentinya menatap Renjun dengan tatapan heran tingkat dewa. Jangankan Haechan Jeno juga sama saja begitu heran dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi

" Kalian kenapa? Suka sama aku...ngeliatin kok segitunya " Renjun menghentikan langkahnya menatap sebal pada Haechan dan Jeno

Jeno menggeleng

" Ehm, aku harus ngambil tas di kelas...dan harus langsung pulang " Jeno si culun hanya bisa menunduk

" Oh iya Haechan ssi.. terimakasih atas bantuannya aku permisi " Jeno membungkuk seperti dia itu sedang berhadapan dengan orang tua saja. Haechan yang latah ikut membungkuk

" Haha cie main bungkuk-bungkuk an kayak pertemuan menteri antar negara aja wkwk " Ejek Renjun

" Heh gak usah ngikik kamu! Kamu hutang penjelasan Huang " Haechan menaik-naikkan alisnya dengan wajah garangnya

" Iya iya gampang...yang penting pulang dulu aku lapeeeeerrr~ " Renjun merangkul Haechan, apakah ada yang tanya dimana tas nya? Beres tak perlu susah kembali ke kelas karena Haechan yang baik hati sudah membawanya sedari tadi.

Tidak ada yang menyadari sosok tampan tengah menyaksikan segala kejadian mulai dari di toilet lantai 4 sampai di halaman sekolah dengan senyum yang merekah

" Lihat betapa manisnya dirimu Renjunah~ hatimu bahkan seperti malaikat menolong orang tanpa membeda-bedakan nya... " Sosok itu menatap punggung Renjun yang sudah menjauh.

Renjun selalu merasa dirinya tidak cukup bagus untuk bertingkah lebih mencolok agar ia bisa terkenal di sekolahnya. Hey itu salah besar Renjun nya saja yang tidak peka bahkan untuk julukan ' Cowok Termanis ' dari siswa-siswi mulai dari yang terpopuler sampai yang terculun *lirikJeno* menjuluki nya seperti itu...dia sama sekali tak sadar. Sadari Renjun itu manis terlalu manis sampai bisa membuat orang yang berperingkat mendekati sempurna di sekolahnya pun merasa tidak memiliki keberanian mendekati Renjun maka dari itu yang bisa sosok itu lakukan hanya bersembunyi di balik pohon mengamati setiap apa yang di lakukan oleh Huang Renjun.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya tetap sama dengan Renjun yang akan memandangi Mark Lee dari kejauhan, Haechan yang akan menjatuhkan semangat Renjun, kedatangan tamu tak di undang siapa lagi kalau bukan Johnny and the genk...itu adalah peristiwa rutin yang terjadi pada hari-hari Renjun.

" Sss-selamat siang..." Suara terbata-bata dari orang yang baru datang membuat Renjun mengalihkan fokusnya dari Mark. Rupanya akan ada peristiwa baru kali ini

" Eh...Jeno " Renjun begitu terlihat senang menanggapinya

" Ada apaan? Sini duduk gabung aja sama kita " Tawar Renjun menepuk kursi di sebelahnya dengan ramah. Jeno agak salah tingkah sebelum akhirnya duduk disebelah Renjun

" Em waktu itu... sehabis kejadian terkunci di lantai empat. Hufthhhhh..." Jeno terlihat sangat gugup terbukti dari gelagatnya yang gelisah. Haechan yang menyadari itu menggeser minuman disampingnya (Itu minuman Renjun) ke hadapan Jeno

" Minum dulu broh, gak usah gugup gitu...kayak orang mau ijab qobul aja l" Ucap Haechan menahan tawanya

" Makasih..." Jeno menunduk

" Jen hellaw kenapa coba? Nyantai aja kali haha " Renjun menepuk bahu Jeno dan mengusapnya guna agar Jeno bisa sedikit lebih santai, benar saja kalau si Jeno itu gugup sampai ia bisa merasakan ketegangan di tubuh Jeno

" Kk-kemarin aku mau minta maaf...aku cuma berterimakasih sama Haechan-ssi bukan berarti lupa bilang makasih ke Renjun-ssi " Jelas Jeno walau sedikit gagap

" Gak usah pake ssi segala deh Jen kayak orang sepuh aja rasanya " Renjun mempoutkan bibirnya dan sumpah itu pemandangan imut luar biasa bagi siapa pun yang kala itu melihatnya

" Iii-iya..jadi aku kemaren gak langsung ucapin terimakasih karena belum nyiapin apa-apa...sekarang aku sudah bawa " Jeno mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya

" Ini ucapan makasih buat Renjun yang udah belain aku " Jeno memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna kuning. Tertarik melihat isi di dalamnya Renjun pun langsung menerima kotak itu

" Enggg inikan kalung anjing? Sorry coy tapi aku gak punya anjing boro-boro pelihara ngeliat aja aku langsung lari wkwk " Renjun masih memegang kalung anjing tersebut

" Itu punya sicheng, aku harap Renjun bisa jaga itu " Jeno menunduk padahal ada maksud yang mau dia katakan kenapa dia kasih kalung berharga itu ke Renjun, tapi tidak jadi karena terlalu malu

" Oh haha gak perlu bilang makasi kali Jen, aku bakal nolong siapa aja yang ada di posisimu kemarin, mhh kirain ada apa sampe kaget aku... ya udah aku simpan ya punya sicheng ini " Renjun tersenyum sangat manis di akhir kalimatnya membuat Jeno yang sedikit kecewa jadi melupakan kekecewaannya

" Sicheng siapa sih? Anak kelas mana dia kok dia punya kalung anjing yang di titipin ke kalian gini? " Itu Haechan yang memasang wajah kesalnya pasalnya mana dia tahu apa yang sedang Renjun dan Jeno bahas

" Hahaha Sicheng tu anak Jepang yang suka pake bedak di kelas 3 IPS 3 itu loh chan yang marganya Nakamoto itu " Renjun tertawa saat membayangkan orang yang dia maksud

" Sableng itu mah MUPENG bukan SICHENG wkwkwkwk " Haechan ikut tertawa saat tau siapa yang di maksud Renjun #Dilemparbedaksekilosamabangyuta#

Melihat Renjun dan Haechan yang tertawa Jeno jadi ikut ketawa walau tidak begitu faham dengan yang keduanya maksudkan.

Sementara itu di ruang club basket..

" Mark coba deh lo mulai notice si Renjun...udah-udah sih nge-test nya, dia itu sampe ngerasa gak pantes loh buat suka sama elo " Itu adalah Na Jaemin wakil ketua club basket yang lagi berbicara dengan ketuanya

" Masak sih? Gue gak tau tuh dia beneran suka ama gue " Kata Mark sambil meminum air dingin yang menyejukkan

" Gak usah ngibul deh! Manusia tu punya rasa bosen ati-ati lo, kalo dia nyerah gimana...elo bikin dia kayak gak ada harapan gitu entar lama-lama kesel juga sama elo Mark! Elaaahhh " Jaemin ingin sekali menonjok wajah Mark yang selalu saja di bikin datar se datar-datarnya

" Terus bagusnya gue gimana ya? Kasih ide dong, gimana caranya bisa deketin dia tanpa ngerusak pamor gue " Ucap Mark melempar tatapan butuh saran pada temannya sekaligus wakilnya tersebut.

" Pake cara norak gak papa kok wkwk inget gak dulu pas gue mau deketin si Jisung gue ngelempar bola kena kepalanya, terus gue datang as pahlawan seolah-olah gue gak tau apa-apa wkwk " Jaemin tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang ada dikepalanya

" Itu bukan norak lagi jaem jijik tau gak.." Mark menggeleng sebagai penolakan dari ide Jaemin

" Loh tapikan berhasil...udah lo cobain aja cara gue yang itu " Kata Jaemin sangat yakin

" Iya deh ntar gue coba. By the way sekarang jisung gimana kabarnya? Kalo gak salah elo putusin dia gara-gara elo kalah macho ya wkwkwk " Mark tersenyum meledek

" Kampret kok lo tau? Dia itu pacaran ama anak kelas 1.7 Si Chenle tau kan yang kalo teriak kayak hewan mamalia laut gitu..." Terang Jaemin

" Oh iya yang imut kayak anak ayam itu kan? " Mark mengangguk-angguk

Ada yang tidak di ketahui oleh Renjun selama ini. Apa? Fakta bahwa Mark yang selalu menebar pesona saat di kantin bukanlah sebuah kebetulan melainkan ke sengajaan yang di sengajakan buat menarik hati Renjun lebih dalam lagi. Jadi sebenarnya orang yang benar-benar paling banyak di gilai itu bukannya Mark tapi ya Renjun.

Sekarang Renjun sedang bersama Jeno, Haechan kemana? Haechan lagi sibuk ngurusin ekskul karate yang dia tekuni. Jadilah Renjun dan Jeno hanya berjalan berdua entah lah mereka tidak memiliki arah tujuan sama sekali... hanya mengobrol saja dapat membuat mereka melupakan fakta bahwa mereka baru saja kenal dan belum akrab.

" serius kamu takut cacing? " Tanya Renjun dengan ekspresi gelinya

" Takut lah..hii jijik aja melungker-melungker begitu " Jeno membela diri

" Emang kamu berani sama cacing? " Tanya balik Jeno

" Cacing? Heuhh enggak lah hiiiii~ apa aja deh jangan cacing " Kini gantian Renjun yang bergidik ngeri membayangkan hewan melata itu

" Yeee ngolok tu kirain berani " Cibir Jeno

#sreettttttt

" Ya Salam kok dia kesini Jen..." Renjun memeluk lengan Jeno tiba-tiba dan menyembunyikan badannya yang kecil di balik badan Jeno yang terbilang bongsor itu. Sedangkan si Jeno kaget luar biasa

" Kenapa Jun?dia siapa? " Jeno tidak berniat bergerak ia hanya sedikit memalingkan wajah kebelakang

" Itu...idolaku " Renjun mengisyaratkan dengan matanya tentu membuat Jeno mengikuti arah mata Renjun

" Aku tau gak mungkin terjadi, tapi kalo dia kesini tutupin aku ya Jen " Ucap Renjun masih memeluk lengan Jeno dan bersembunyi. Padahal gak usah di tutup-tutupin juga badannya udah ketutup habis salahkan saja badan rampingnya

" Dia kesini, Jun " Itu nada terdatar milik Jeno

" Haaaa serius ah jangan boh- " Karena tidak percaya Renjun menunjukkan badannya dan benar saja itu adalah Mark Lee sosok yang ia kagumi.

" Renjun~ " Orang tampan bernama Mark itu mengintip saat Renjun kembali menyembunyikan badannya dibalik Jeno

" Eh ii-iya kak, ada apa ya? " Pelan-pelan Renjun keluar dari persembunyiannya melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Jeno.

" Pulang sekolah kosong gak? " Tanya Mark sambil tersenyum

" Kosong...hati ini selalu kosong eh- " Renjun menutup mulutnya dan menamparnya berkali-kali

" Hahaha di isi dong kalo kosong, hmm kalo gitu bisa tungguin aku gak nanti? Habis itu kita jalan...bicaranya di luar sekolah aja gimana? " Mark bersumpah kalo dia bisa berubah jadi hologram dia mau mencubit pipi Renjun tanpa kerasa oleh orangnya

" Bisa! Bisa dong...gila masak nolak permintaan kakak kelas sih? Gak sopan itu namanya yakan Jen " Renjun menyenggol lengan Jeno salah tingkah

" Ii-iya " Jeno mengangguk walau sedikit tidak terima. Padahal ia ingin lebih lama ngobrol dengan Renjun apa lagi sampai bisa pulang bersama

" Oke, aku sms ya kalo udah kelar ntar " Mark menaik-naikan kedua alisnya

" Emang punya nomorku? " Renjun bingung

" Ada dong...yaudah bye Renjun~ " Mark melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Renjun yang wajahnya sudah merah dan memanas siap meledak.

Renjun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jeno tangannya bergerak meraih kedua tangan Jeno dengan binar mata yang bersinar

" Jeno~ cubit pipi ku dong coba " Renjun membawa tangan Jeno ke pipinya

" Eh- gak papa ni aku cubit? " Jeno perlahan mencubit pipi Renjun setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari sang empu pipi

" Yaaakkk " Renjun menampar punggung tangan Jeno

" Sakitttt~ " Renjun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengusapi pipinya

" Berarti ini bukan mimpi, Jen! Hyaaaaaaaaa for the god shake, aku yang bukan sapa-sapa di ajakin jalan sama Mark Lee. JEN...MARK LEE JEN HUAAAAAAAAAAAA~ " Renjun mengguncang-guncang bahu Jeno kemudian membawanya berputar-putar. Jeno bisa apa dia terlalu terhanyut menatap wajah Renjun yang bisa dibilang manis nya nambah saat bahagia itu

" Iii-iya Jun, aku ikut seneng kalo kamu seneng..." Jeno tersenyum walau ada rasa tidak suka di dalam hatinya

Tiba-tiba bau parfume yang tidak asing tercium oleh Renjun dan Jeno. Renjun memutar bola matanya sedangkan Jeno mulai bersembunyi di balik tubuh mungil Renjun dengan takut

" Hai manis..."

" Siang moomin~ "

" Cintaku pa kabar nih "

Tau kan kalau sudah panggilan itu berkumandang siapa lagi yang punya julukan seenak jidat begitu untuk Renjun selain Johnny and the genk

" Iya met siang juga, aku baik-baik aja kok sebelum om om kayak kalian menyerang..." Sindir Renjun memasang wajah sinis nya

" Hehe jadi kapan adek mau jalan sama kita-kita? " Tanya Johnny dengan aksen bulenya

" Nih kita udah bikin list acaranya " Jaehyun menyodorkan selembar kertas dan langsung diambil oleh Renjun

" Semoga adek suka..." Tambah si Taeyong yang lagi-lagi menaikkan kerah seragamnya

" Behh gilaaa! Kalah-kalah daftar belanjaan emmak ku...eh apa ini? Kok ada naik biang lala segala? Jangan bilang entar biang lalanya kita ber empat yang naik belum lagi plus Haechan! Hellaw gak sadar badan kalian itu udah kayak kapal pengangkut batu bara...plus Haechan yang gembul kayak doraemon begitu, aku doang kayaknya yang seringan butiran debu...aduh hapus deh yang ini tolong gak mau juga aku di marahin sama om-om yang jaga gara-gara bawa bison ke dalam. Ganti yang ini...yang lain Oke oke aja " Renjun mengurut keningnya

" Siap Boss..." Johnny membentuk tangannya seperti tentara yang sedang hormat pada song haekyeo *KorbanDOTSkawan*

" Eh betewe ni curut ngapain nempel-nempelin moomin ku! " Jaehyun melempar tatapan membunuhnya pada Jeno yang dari tadi mencoba sembunyi jelas gagal lah sembunyi kok di tangkai pohon cabai #digamparrenjun#

" Wah cari kesempatan ni anak! Sini lo woyyyy " Taeyong memang paling labil emosinya kalau sudah melihat Jeno..kasian Jeno salah apa sih Jeno T_T mana di panggil curut lagi kalau curut ada yang kayak Jeno aku rela jadi selokan biar jadi tempat terindah buat Jeno *tutupmulutmuauthor*

" Ish apa sih! Alay banget...awas kalo berani nyentuh Jenoku, ini kertas bakal ku bakar! Mau? " Renjun mengangkat kertas list di tangannya jangan lupakan dia yang langsung memeluk Jeno sangat erat kepalanya pun ia senderkan di bahu lebar Jeno.

( Sebentar out of topik dulu " _Jenoku-Jenokuuu-JENOKU~_ " -itu suara Renjun yang memutar di kepala Jeno hanya Jeno yang bisa dengar. )

" Errr..." Ketiganya menatap sinis ke Jeno lalu beralih menjadi tersenyum manis pada Renjun

" Enggak kok kita gak akan ngapa-ngapain Jeno lagi..." Ucap ketiganya serempak

" Ya udah kapan mau pergi nya? " Ucap Renjun

" Ya hari sabtu dong, minggunya kita pake jaga-jaga kalo daftar listnya gak selese di hari sabtu haha " Jaehyun tertawa Evil

" Okeh sabtu...sudah pergi sana kalian hush hush " Renjun mengusir ketiganya bak mengusir ayam tetangga

" Siap boss..kita cabut dulu, bye Renjunku "

Renjun bernafas lega saat di tinggal oleh tiga makhluk menyebalkan yang berwajah extra ganteng tersebut.

Renjun kembali pada Jeno, Renjun agak heran kenapa wajah Jeno merah

" Kamu demam? Eh enggak panas kok " Renjun mengangkat tangannya untuk merasakan kening Jeno dan keningnya bersamaan

" Aa-aku malu..." Jeno menunduk dengan wajah yang semakin merah

" Malu kenapa? Kamu masih pake baju lengkap kok Jen gak telanjang bulat haha apa yang kamu malukan? " Renjun merasa Jeno itu anak yang aneh, tapi lumayan tampan apa lagi kalau Jeno sedang tersenyum sampai matanya menghilang sumpah hanya Renjun yang memiliki penilaian ' _agak tampan_ ' untuk Jeno

" Renjun orang pertama yang meluk aku...err dan aku dapat pelukan pertama dari orang yang benar-benar berwajah manis " Jeno menutup wajahnya sendiri tidak tahan akan perasaan seperti dirinya sedang tersetrum

" Kikikikik dasar culun " Renjun menunjul kepala Jeno kesamping

" Maksudmu kayak gini..." Dengan wajah jahil Renjun kembali memeluk Jeno tangannya ia kalungkan pada leher Jeno dan kepalanya bersandar pada dada Jeno

" Jj-jun aku malu " Bukannya membalas pelukan Renjun Jeno malah sibuk menutupi wajahnya lagi

" Hoyy ! " Renjun melepas tangannya dan berganti meraih tangan Jeno yang menutup wajah akibat malu

" Siap-siap aja habis ini aku bakal sering meluk kamu hahaha " Renjun kembali memeluk tubuh Jeno dan menggoyangkan ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti sedang memeluk boneka besar

" Habis badanmu empuk kayak guling kesayanganku...haha ihh gemes " Renjun masih betah untuk memeluk Jeno

" STOP " Jeno melepaskan diri tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada

" Eyyy kenapa sini sini aku peluk lagi haha " Renjun menjadi sangat jahil mengetahui Jeno itu pemalu bahkan Renjun bisa sangat jelas mendengar suara degup jantung Jeno yang berpacu lebih cepat

" Aaa-aku belum kerjain PR, aku harus kembali ke kelasss " Jeno bersiap untuk berlari

" Eyy mana ada sejarahnya anak pintar gak ngerjain PR ayooo sini peluk aku~ " Renjun menaik-naikan kedua alisnya dan mereka pun berkejar-kejaran di hiasi dengan tatapan sumpah-ini-serius? Dari setiap orang yang menyaksikan mereka.

Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Jeno memiliki seorang teman yang bukan sicheng. Ia terus tersenyum bahkan saat pelajaran berlangsung. Tidak biasanya ada keinginan kuat yang bisa membuatnya tidak mood untuk memperhatikan pelajaran, sebuah keinginan yang asing namun menyenangkan baginya...apa keinginan itu?

JENO INGIN SELALU DEKAT DENGAN RENJUN...

Baru saja ia tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Tapi nama Mark Lee tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat moodnya buruk seketika

" Aku mana mungkin bisa merebut posisinya " Jeno tersenyum remeh pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunianya yaitu belajar dengan fokus.

.

.

.

Bel pulangan sudah berbunyi Jeno keluar lebih cepat ia berharap tidak bertemu dengan Renjun...tapi dia teringat sesuatu walaupun dia bertemu dengan Renjun mana mungkin Renjun akan melihatnya atau sekedar basa-basi mengajak pulang bersama toh Renjun akan segera jalan dengan Mark Lee

" JENOOO! " Baru saja Jeno memikirkan orang itu dan orang itu akan panjang umur karena langsung datang

" Oh hai Renjun hai Haechan " Ucap Jeno pura-pura terkejut

" Mau kemana buru-buru aja si culunku! " Renjun baru akan mencubit pipi Jeno kalo saja Jeno tidak menghindar

" Kalian kapan akrab nya? Perasaan tadi aku ngurusin karate gak sampe satu hari kok kalian udah mesra begini? " Haechan menatap sarkastik pada Renjun dan Jeno

" Kami tidak terlalu akrab kok Haechan.." Jeno entah kenapa berani melempar tatapan sebal ke Renjun

" Haha Jeno suka malu-malu gitu ah~ " Renjun punya kebiasaan baru yaitu menjahili si culun alias Jeno

" Serah lu deh coy coy..eh Jun berhubung si culun eh maksudku si Jeno ini udah kamu anggap temen gimana kalo kita pulang bareng aja betiga " Si Haechan bukan tipe orang yang pemilih jadi dia terima-terima saja kehadiran Jeno yang akan bergabung

Jeno dan Renjun saling memandang.

" Tapikan Renjun mau jal- " Baru saja Jeno mau melanjutkan perkataannya kalau saja Renjun tidak membekab mulutnya dengan brutal

" Renjun mau piket Haechan, tadi Renjun dihukum gara-gara gak bawa buku paket jadi dia disuruh bersih-bersihin ruang guru...jadi Haechan pulangnya sama Jeno aja...yakan Jen? Jeno tadi mo bilang gitukan aslinya " Renjun mengketip-ketipkan matanya pada Jeno berharap aja si jenius menangkap arti di balik ketipan matanya

" Ck, iya...tadi aku mau bilang gitu kok " Ucap Jeno dengan wajah sarkastiknya

" Wah kalian bener-bener sesuatu niiihh " Haechan menyipitkan matanya menunjuk Renjun dan Jeno bergantian

" Ya udah lah yok Jen...kita pulang duluan!ya kali nanti kita disuruh ama dia buat bantuin, males banget dah " Haechan merangkul Jeno menariknya untuk pergi sedangkan Jeno sempat menoleh pada Renjun yang melambai ke arahnya. Mata Jeno terbelalak ketika Renjun membentuk bibirnya seakan ingin mencium dan itu Renjun lemparkan untuknya...Jeno mungkin akan mimisan kalo saja sekarang ia berada di dunia perkomikan haha

" Dasar culun...di gituin aja langsung merah mukanya..ck " Renjun tersenyum sambil menggeleng

Bersambung coy...

Huahhhhh kurang jegarrr yah aishhh habis bingung sih mau dibawa kemana nanti hati Renjun? Sumpah loh yang naksir Renjun itu banyak...wkwkwk untuk chap selanjutnya akan menjawab mau kemana Makeu dan Injwin...si Haechan ama Culun eh Jeno punya percakapan dikit...dan ke seruan ketika Renjun dan Haechan di ajak jalan-jalan oleh Om-om kekar *lirikjohnnydkk* Makasih bet buat yang udah review, dan suka sama FF ini.. kedepannya saya butuh saran please...keritikin apapun kesalahan yang udah saya buat. Kalo seandainya ceritanya gak menarik atau garing atau bosenin atau monoton please kasih tau yaaa nanti saya mau banyakin baca novel atau baca-baca lah guna memperbaiki diri..sekian dulu ya ngocehnya puji syukur deh kalo ada yang baca :'

Oh iya ada yang nanya " Renjun ukekan Jeno semekan? "

Astajim tentu dongs itu adalah hukum alam tak bisa di ganggu gugat coy hihi cuman ya itu tadi aku bikin kayak Renjun itu agressiv gitu loh Jenonya yang sok jual mahal tapi mau aslinya hehe

Untuk typo maaf yak hehe di usahakan biar lebih mengerti maklum authornya aja susah di mengerti apa lagi tulisannya wkwk

Ok makasih pokoknya yang berharap FF ini di lanjutkan

Saya tetap akan melanjutkan sampai yang ada di otak saya mentok wkwk

Khamsamnida~


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : " Geunyang neo "

Pairing : noRen, markRen, slight! JohnRen, TaeRen, JaeRen

Genre : Romance, Humor, DLL

Rating : T dulu aja yah

Chapter : 3

Typo mohon di maklumi...alur cerita boring di asik-asikin aja ya

Happy Call~

Renjun melahap makanan bersaos sebut saja pentol goreng dengan belepotan. Melihat itu Mark tersenyum geli

" Ehm... dek saos nya " Mark menunjuk arah saos yang berada di bibir Renjun dengan perumpamaan bibirnya

" Oh iya hehe " Renjun baru saja mau mengusap sembarangan memakai tangannya namun Mark lebih dulu memberikan sebuah sapu tangan

" Jorok ah! Nanti lengan bajumu jadi kotor...pake ini aja " Ucap Mark dengan nada yang di buat seperti memarahi

" Hehe peace kak, untung kakak bawa...kalo aku mah biasanya langsung lap aja dari pada ribet bawa beginian " Renjun menggunakan sapu tangan yang wangi parfume axe itu, mending dari pada bau kemenyan kayak parfumenya Johnny and the genk haha -batin Renjun

" Kamu sering kesini ya? Ini pasti SD mu dulu kan? " Tebak Mark mengamati sekolah dasar yang terlihat tua itu

" Iya aku sering kesini, ni buat nyemil ini...tapi ini bukan sekolahku kali kak sok tau banget " Renjun ketawa cekikikan melihat Mark yang terlihat malu karena salah tebak tersebut

" Yeee kirain..." Mark tersenyum tipis matanya fokus melihat pentol goreng yang saosnya mulai kering karena belum juga dimakannya

" Kok gak dimakan? Kakak gak suka ya aku bawa kesini..." Renjun merasa tidak enak dengan Mark

" Gak! Bukan gitu dek... kakak kurang suka aja liat saosnya ni warnanya merah gini " Mark tidak bohong sepenuhnya

" Elah mas, Saos mah emang merah keleus...kalo kuning namanya mayunis (Mayoonaise) isshh " Itu suara paman yang jualan. Gimana gak sewot Mark natap makanan yang di jualnya pakai tatapan jijik se jijik-jijiknya

" He he selow pak lek...lagian ada kok saos warna ijo googling aja wassabih ntar palek bakal nemu saos yang gak musti warna merah wkwkwk " Mark tidak terima ia pun membela dirinya Renjun cuman geleng-geleng kepala saja

" Ya udah berapa paklek? " Tanya Renjun

" 5000 aja buat kamu, khusus punya ini mas yang rambutnya pirang kayak anak singa harganya naik jadi 10.000 " Si paman rupanya masih kesal dengan Mark

" Santai paklek wkwk ni saya kasih 50.000 gak usah di balikin itung-itung yang 35.000 nya paklek beliin wasabih aja noh..." Mark niatnya bercanda tapi ngasih uangnya bener-bener warna biru dan dia tidak main-main langsung ngerangkul Renjun pergi dari paman yang cuman bisa mengerejapkan matanya lucu eh gak lucu sih kalau Renjun yang gitu baru lucu, kalo pamannya kesannya jadi kayak pedofil gitu...

" Jail banget sih kak wkwk " Renjun tertawa dan bagi Mark itu indah

" Tapi kakak tadi itu lumayan jahat loh! Ih lain kali gak boleh gitu dong..." Renjun aneh tadi dia ketawa sekarang malah menatap Mark dengan sinis

" Iya, nanti kalau kamu balik kesana...bilang aja uangnya sebagai permohonan maaf gara-gara saos tadi gitu dek " Mark merasa senang mendapati sebuah sisi baru dari Renjun yaitu unik..baginya Renjun itu sangat unik. Bayangkan saja saat Mark bertanya mau ke cafe mana sehabis mereka pulang, Renjun malah membawa Mark ke sebuah sekolah SD dan duduk di bangku kayu biasa sambil menikmati makanan yang sering di sebut jajanan SD oleh kebanyakan orang.

Kini mereka hanya berjalan santai menuju taman di dekat sana. Motor Mark masih ia parkir di tempat sebelumnya (Ceritanya di dalam SD situ parkirnya)

Mereka tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang tepat berada di bawah pohon maple (Anggap ada ya pohon begituan)

" Kakak kok tiba-tiba ngajak aku jalan? Mau ngomongin apa? " Renjun tidak bisa menghindari detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya, dia hanya penasaran akan jawaban Mark itu saja...

" Ini sebenernya usulan dari Jaemin taukan Na Jaemin? " Renjun mengangguk atas jawabannya pada pertanyaan Mark

" Begini...tiga bulan lagi ada pameran moomin di- " Belum selesai Mark berbicara Renjun tengah memotongnya dengan mata yang melebar

" MOOMINNNN O_O " Mark terkejut mendapati reaksi Renjun yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya sampai sebegitunya begitu ia menyebut nama Moomin

" Iya moomin~ hehe khusus moomin, dan itu merupakan pameran terbesar dan sekali seumur hidup diadakan di dunia Renjun~ " Jelas Mark yang ia buat semenarik mungkin walaupun tanpa melakukan itu Renjun memang sudah sangat tertarik

" Waaaaaaa serius? Seriuss? " Renjun sangat bersemangat tangannya ia kepalkan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri

" Iya~ pameran nya bakal di adain di Paris..." Lanjut Mark eh kenapa terlihat seperti menyeringai

" " Wajah Renjun mendadak loyo se loyo-loyo nya

" Yahhh pupus sudah harapan.. " Renjun menunduk lesu

" Kok pupus? " Mark tidak terlihat bingung dengan Renjun yang lesu begitu, ia malah tersenyum sangat lebar

" Ya mana bisa aku ke sana? Hellaw biayanya, bahasanya, Jauhnya...belum lagi sekolahku huee kakak jahat banget yak kasih informasi yang bikin nyesek begini kak " Renjun mempoutkan bibirnya menatap Mark sangat melas

" Ya harusnya kamu terimakasih aja sama aku dek..." Ucap Mark menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya membuat Renjun melempar tatapan tidak mengertinya

" Apa yang perlu di terimakasih in dari kakak? Coba jelaskan..." Renjun memutar bola matanya

" Aku dapet hadiah dari sekolah dan aku gak terlalu suka moomin dek, tapi namanya hadiah kan gak baik untuk di tolak " Jelas Mark membuat Renjun merasa bingung

" Hadiah apa? Apa hubungannya juga sekolah kasih hadiah ke kakak terus kakak gak suka moomin dan lebih apa hubungannya lagi sama aku? " Jangan salahkan Renjun kalau dia itu memang tukang ngomel dari lahir haha baru di goda dikit gitu saja sudah tidak sabaran

" Aku dapat tiket ke Paris gara-gara aku menang pidato bahasa inggris dari sekolah. " Ucap Mark Renjun menutup wajahnya tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah

" Haish kakak kayak sinetron ni pasti ngalah demi aku dan tiketnya dikasihin ke aku kan hihihi " Sumpah Renjun bikin Mark ingin tertawa guling-guling bisa-bisanya Renjun yang dia kira innocent itu benar-benar sangat konyol begini

" Ehm- " Mark menutup mulutnya yang hampir saja tertawa

" Iya dan bersyukur juga aku pinter bahasa perancis jadi disana gak perlu repot bawa alfalink..." Sambung Mark membuat Renjun melepas tangan dari wajahnya untuk menatap Mark kaget rupanya ia tersadar akan sesuatu

" Hueee kayak nya memang bukan jodohku...aku gak bisa bahasa perancis, ya udah aku titip salam aja yah buat setiap moomin yang ada disana " Renjun kembali loyo

" Loh harusnya seneng dong! tiket ada translator ada nih orangnya " Mark menunjuk dirinya sendiri

" Gak usah PHP deh kak... males banget ya jelas situ translator situ kan juga yang bakal kesana gimana sih? " Renjun menatap sebal Mark

" Aku mau sama kamu perginya..jadi kan aku bisa jadi translatormu " Mark sangat suka memperpanjang peperangan itu buktinya Renjun sudah berapi-api coba saja taruh marsmellow di kepalanya pasti jadi imut lahh kayak Cupcake *kirainbakalmateng*

" Ahh males , maksa banget mana aku punya duit buat beli tiket..." Renjun memalingkan tubuhnya membelakangi Mark

" Buat apa beli tiket kalo aku punya dua..." Sekali ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Mark detik itu juga Renjun kembali membelalakan matanya seolah-olah matanya itu bisa copot kapan saja

" Eh- seriusan kak? " Renjun sangat super bersemangat

" Iya...aku bingung siapa mau ku ajak, pas ngajakin Jaemin dia malah usulin kamu! Dia nyuruh aku ajak kamu soalnya ada pameran itu tu yang aku bilang tadi..." Mark mengulum senyumnya

" Kakak serius mau bawa aku kesana? Ini bukan April mobkan? Aishhh paling ini aku di kerjain ckck " Renjun memegang lengan Mark dan mengoyang-goyangkannya

" Dek adakah April mob di bulan Februari? " Mark mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya melirik Renjun

" Eh iya yak, berarti serius dong...aih kakak kok perfect sih sudah ganteng, baik, gak sombong, gak tanggung-tanggung lagi kalo ngajak jalan langsung ke Paris wah kakak ni memang ini..." Renjun menyipitkan matanya menunjuk Mark

" Memang calon pacar idamankan dek? " Mark menaik-naikan alisnya dan kerah seragamnya sekaligus mengingatkan pada Tiway alias Taeyong wkwk

" Iya...hihi " Renjun tersipu malu mengetuk-ngetukan dua telunjuknya seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen

Biarkanlah mereka mengobrol lebih jauh lagi...asalkan tahu saja tak ada kebetulan se rapi dan se masuk akal itu kawan-kawan! Tiket hadiah ke Paris itu tidak sepenuhnya murni. Itu adalah sebuah perencanaan yang luar biasa, sekolah memang memberikan hadiah itu pada Mark. Tapi itu semua adalah rencana dari Mark sendiri, ayahnya yang merupakan salah satu pejabat negara merupakan orang yang mengadakan lomba tersebut (Lomba pidato ) dan juara satu akan mendapatkan tiket keParis untuk melihat pameran Moomin (Anggap saja semua itu sudah diatur bapaknya Mark yak). Jahat memang mengadakan lomba untuk di menangkan sendiri...cara itu ia lakukan agar bisa menarik perhatian Renjun tanpa harus kelihatan maksa. Soal pameran moomin itu juga tidak bohong , hanya saja...itu pameran bukan sekali seumur hidup itu pameran sebulan sekali di Paris. Salahkan Renjun yang tidak tahu hal itu sehingga di manfaatkan Mark untuk mencapai tujuannya yang jadi tidak bisa di tolak oleh Renjun. Selamat Mark kau berhasil...

" Nanti kalau sudah mendekati bulan depan..kita urus paspor ya dek " Ucap Mark. Renjun melepas helm ketika ia sudah turun dari motor Mark

" Iya kak, selama kakak yang nuntun aku aku ikut aja! Soalnya aku gak ngerti masalah keluar negeri begitu... " Renjun merona ia hanya bisa menunduk

" Udah masuk gihh istirahat! " Perintah Mark dan langsung dituruti oleh Renjun

" Bye kak~ " Renjun melambai sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam rumahnya yang sederhana itu. Jangan tanya keadaan Mark, anggap saja dia agak gila karena tertawa-tawa sendiri

" Haha gara-gara moomin doang.." Mark pun akhirnya pulang

Renjun merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur yang berseprai moomin tentunya. Ia mengangkat ponselnya untuk sekedar melihat notifikasi matanya membulat saat melihat banyaknya panggilan masuk dari nomor baru...sampai 25 kali panggilan tak terjawab, Renjun mengerutkan keningnya dan memilih untuk menelpon balik nomor tersebut

" _Renjun~_ " Itu suara di sebrang sana

" Siapa disana? " Tanya Renjun bingung siapa yang menelponnya sampai 25 kali

" _Jeno..._ " Ucap Jeno pelan

" Jenooooooo~ oh ini Jeno toh hahaha ngapain nelpon aku banyak kali? Gak kejawab lagi haha " Renjun berguling-guling di kasurnya, entah dia merasa senang saja mendengar suara Jeno

" _Ya jelas gak kejawab kan kamu lagi asik sama Mark Lee_ " Ucap Jeno dengan nada meledek

" Eh kok soktoy! Gak gitu keles aku tuh emang gak ngantongin hape aja Jen, hapeku di tas..." Jelas Renjun

" _hehe iya aku percaya kok, gimana tadi jalan nya? Kemana aja? Asik gak? "_ Jeno melemparkan pertanyaan beruntunnya

" Eh eh kok kamu cerewet banget kalo di telpon haaaa? Awas ya kamu besok! " Ini aneh Renjun terlihat sangat senang padahal hanya berbicara lewat telpon

" _Kalau gitu sampai jumpa besok..dah~ "_

 _#PIP_

" Yakkkkk! Apa-apan si kupret, aku kan belum selesai ngomong bisa-bisanya dia mati in se enak jidat...Apa itu! nanya gitu doang " Renjun di buat mengomel habis-habisan oleh Jeno

Renjun membuang ponselnya kesembarang arah, ia lebih memilih untuk mengingat kejadian hari ini yang merupakan ke ajaiban baginya. Seorang Mark Lee mendatanginya, mengajaknya jalan, dan for the shining star in the night Sebuah kebetulan yang luar biasa yang akan mempertemukan dirinya dan Mark di Paris

" HYAAAAAAAA PARIS OYYYY PARIS KE PARIS SAMA MARK LEEEE TABOK AKU PLISS TABOK " Renjun mungkin lupa kalau manusia itu hidup bertetangga dan dia juga lupa kalau dia tinggal dengan orang tuanya

" Renjunnnn magrib magrib kok teriak teriak! Awas ya kalo mamah denger teriak sekali lagi nanti mamah ikat kamu mamah taroh di tengah jalan..." Itu ibu Renjun menggedor kamar Renjun untuk mengingatkan Renjun bahwa dunia ini bukan miliknya seorang mana itu kejam sekali seingat ku ni bukan cerita ratapan anak tiri wkwk

" Ii-iya maahh sorry~ " Jawab Renjun langsung menurut dari pada nanti kelindes kayak sicheng mending dia mingkem seribu

Renjun kembali menutup matanya untuk sekedar mengingat wajah Mark Lee sang idola yang di takdirkan tuhan hari ini dekat dengannya

" Aish tuhan memang keren...apalagi karyanya kali ini wkwk nulis takdir seorang Huang Renjun indah banget sampe lupa caranya cemberut...~_~ " Renjun memeluki gulingnya menumpahkan kebahagiaannya, pikirnya dari pada teriak dan dibuang ditengah jalan mending dia memeluk guling lalu membayangkan muka Mark yang seperti guling " Eh- " Renjun menggeleng kuat maksudnya membayangkan guling itu adalah Mark yang rasanya sangat ingin ia peluk.

Hey Renjun! Bukannya tuhan y baru-baru saja kasih takdir itu kekamu tapi tuhan sudah mentakdirkan seorang Mark Lee yang menyukaimu sejak awal kamu menjadi murid baru di sekolah jadi Mark itu sudah lama menyukaimu hanya saja kalian belum jodoh mungkin

Flashback

" Mark cuci mata yokkkk...banyak dedek gemes pasti ini " Jaemin menggandeng lengan Mark menuju kelas yang di pakai untuk sosialisasi antar murid baru. Untung Mark tipe orang yang tertarik akan hal itu jadi dia menurut saja ditarik dengan sahabatnya tersebut

" Chitta~ " Jaemin memanggil salah satu pembina MOS yang kala itu memberikan arahan dalam kelas namanya chittapon

" Oh masuk jaem~ " Siswa berwajah cantik itu menyambut dengan riang dengan membuat gestur tangannya mengajak Jaemin masuk. Jaemin masuk masih dengan menggandeng lengan Mark, murid baru di dalamnya jangan ditanya hampir seluruhnya menatap terpesona pada Mark dan Jaemin

" Oh..kalian " Tegur anak lelaki lain berwajah mirip kelinci yang sedang berbicara memakai mic itu

" Lanjut kan aja Doyounggie~ " Suruh Jaemin pada si pembawa mic

" OK adek-adek tau deh yang lagi terpesona cieeeeee~ sekarang kita kedatangan ketua dan wakil ketua club basket handal sekolah ini. Dari pada penasaran biar kakak kenalin ya ke kalian..itu kakak yang manis yang kalo senyum gigi grahamnya nampak semua itu aw- ( Dijitak jaemin ) ishh itu namanya Na Jaemin...nah yang disebelahnya yang ganteng banget yang rambut blonde macam disasak kayak anak singa (Mark mengirim deathglarenya) namanya Mark Lee..." Ucap Doyoung si wajah kelinci membuat timbulnya reaksi bermacam-macam dihadapannya

" Haiiii adek-adek kakak tunggu kedatangannya diclub basket *wink " Mark memberikan ketipan mata yang tidak pernah mengecewakan itu

" KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA "

" Sekedar info yak, kalo kalian berminat langsung datang ke markas kita dilantai tiga adek sayang~ " Ucap Jaemin mempromosikan clubnya dengan tersenyum membuat matanya hilang

" HUAAAAAAAA MANISNYA "

" Hawuhh kalian ni songong banget tebar-tebar pesona... (Menatap Mark dan Jaemin sinis) gimana kalo sekarang kita main game sedikit.. eh kalian tunjuk satu dari adek-adek ini suruh maju kedepan " Doyoung tersenyum kepada Jaemin dan Mark yang tampak senang

" Mark lo aja..." Jaemin menyenggol lengan Mark

Tanpa disuruh Mark sudah lebih dulu mengedarkan pandangannya menatap satu-satu wajah baru di depannya. Pandangannya berhenti pada anak yang juga sedang menatap lurus tepat pada matanya, Mark mengarahkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk tepat pada anak itu

" Kamu yang rambutnya merah..." Ucap Mark seketika membuat fokus teralihkan ke anak tersebut

" Saya? " Anak yang dimaksud sempat mengedarkan pandangan dan menyadari bahwa hanya dirinya yang berambut merah diruangan itu akhirnya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan mata mengerejap kelewat lucu

" Haduh imutnya njir~ " Gumam Chittapon, Jaemin, dan Doyoung bersamaan

Dengan langkah tertunduk anak berambut merah itu berjalan kedepan kelas

" Hmm si Mark mah dapet ni kayaknya " Gumam Jaemin hanya ia yang mengerti maksud ucapanya

" Adek manis perkenalkan dulu siapa namanya..." Chittapon merangkul pundak sirambut merah agar tidak gugup

" Hai- " Baru saja menyapa ucapannya langsung terputus karena tingginya antusias didepannya yang ingin menjawab sapaan darinya

" HAIIIIII JUGAAAAAAA~"

" Bsstt Mark sainganmu luarbiazahh " Bisik Jaemin pada telinga Mark dan Mark mengangguk tapi matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok super manis disampingnya

" Nnn-namaku Huang Renjun, asalku dari Cina. Panggil aku Renjun~ " Ucap si rambut merah sebut saja Renjun sambil tersenyum *kirain njun mau bilang panggil aku sifa paman wkwk*

" Gitu doang? Eyyy jelasin dong hobinya apa? Makanan favoritnya apa? Tinggalnya dimana? Nomor hapenya berapa ehm- " Doyoung kini yang ganti merangkul bahu kecil itu dan melirik mark dengan seringaian diakhir kalimatnya

" Ii-iyaaa... Hobiku ngelukis, aku suka moomin, aku bisa nyanyi tapi gak yakin suaraku bagus apa enggak ^_^, mmmm aku tinggal di perumahan Dreami 1 , nomor hape ku 082116- " Renjun gagal melanjutkan karena Mark dengan reflek menutup mulut Renjun

" Sssssstttttttt jangan! " Teriak Mark

" Yaaaaahhhhhhh " Seketika kelas ribut akibat grutuan kecewa dari murid-murid yang sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk mencatat nomor Renjun

Mark kejam sekali seenaknya nyentuh-nyetuh kulit wajah anak orang terbukti dari Renjun yang membelalakkan matanya terkejut

#PLAAKKKK

" Lu frontal kampretttt " Doyoung menggeplak kepala belakang Mark tidak terukur sehingga membuat Mark melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Renjun untuk segera mengusapi kepalanya yang malang

" Udah dek gak usah sebutin nomor kamu...nanti banyak teror lagi mama minta pulsa papa minta saham ck, gini.. kamu bisa gombal gak? Gak papa kalo garing yang penting gombal hehe " Lanjut Doyoung kembali merangkul pundak Renjun yang masih mengerejap lucu itu

" Udah ah Doy! Suruh duduk aja kasian...lagian mana bisa dia ngegombal? emang si chitta mainnya gombal terus " Saut Mark dengan cepat

" Setan..." Gerutu Chittapon

" Aaa-aku coba deh " Renjun berbicara takut-takut

" Kak Mark...tau gak bedanya orang pintar sama aku? " Renjun menghadap untuk menatap Mark

" EH- " Mark membelalakkan matanya hampir copot bola matanya

" Kalo orang pintar besok kalo sudah besar pengen jadi dokter, tapi kalo aku besok kalo udah besar pengennya sih..." Renjun menggantungkan ucapannya terlihat saja dapat tatapan menunggu dari orang-orang terspesialnya si Mark

" Nemanin kakak, ngurusin kakak, berada dipelukan kakak mengajarkan kakak apa artinya kenyamanan kesempurnaan dari artinya cinta~ " Renjun menunduk (Maaf ya kalo gak ngena author gak bisa gombal udah diperingatin juga kan kalo garing gapapa yang penting gombal wkwk) namun tangannya membetuk gestur cinta pada Mark

" Ini bentuk apa? " Tanya Renjun menggangkat gestur tangannya

" Itu hurup C kan " Jawab Chittapon, Doyoung, dan Jaemin sedikit gemas

Renjun menggeleng ia mengangkat sebelah tangan Mark membentuknya menjadi huruf C juga kemudian Renjun menyatukan tangannya dan tangan Mark

" Awalnya memang C tapi kalo lama-lama selalu bersama bakal jadi kayak gini~ " Dan tangan mereka menyatu membentuk gestur cinta eakkk (Maaf lagi kalo belum ngena juga) Renjun tersenyum meski posisinya ia yang menggombal wajahnya malah ikutan memerah kkkkkk

#WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *ENVY *ENVY *ENVY#

Mark cengo tetapi tidak sadar kalau wajahnya sudah memerah bahkan telinganya

" Eaaakkk Mark eakkk " Chittapon yang geregetan mendorong-dorong tubuh Mark

" Mark cieeee mark mukanya udah kayak pantat babon " Doyoung ikut menggoda Mark dengan menoel-noel dagu Mark

" Cie pangeran sekolah digombali gitu aja ngefly~ " Jaemin jelas tidak mau melewatkan aksi membuli Mark

Rasa panas mulai menyelimuti wajah Mark ia baru merasakannya mungkin baru sadar akibat godaan dari teman-temannya sekaligus seisi ruangan Mark menutup wajahnya

" Haiisshhh aku kebelet pipis~ " Mark dengan tiba-tiba berlari keluar kelas masih dengan tangan yang menutupi wajah tampannya

" Yaaaakkkk! Kebelet pipis kok yang ditutupin muka harusnya kan anunya..." Chittapon menyeletuk melihat tingkah Mark

Flashback end

( Note: Sejak kejadian digombali itu setiap bertemu Renjun Mark akan bersikap sok cool dengan senyum dingin pada Renjun setelahnya dia akan bersembunyi atau menemui Jaemin untuk sekedar berlompat-lompat karena bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati.. Sayangnya Mark tidak juga berani menyatakan perasaan alasannya dia masih memiliki banyak fans padahal dia hanya memikirkan cara yang pantas untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada sosok manis itu )

.

.

.

Disekolah tampaknya masih sepi tapi Jeno sudah datang duluan bahkan matahari belum sepenuhnya naik kepermukaan langit tapi Jeno sudah duduk tenang membaca buku Biologi ditangannya...dia sangat fokus sehingga kurang peka kalau sekarang ada seorang makhluk yang menatapinya sambil memeluk pintu kelas dengan wajah melas

" Woy kutu buku! " Akhirnya makhluk itu buka suara

" Eh O_O Renjun " Jeno terkejut namun tampak senang ia menutup bukunya dengan semangat

" Untung aku temenan sama anak culun kayak kamu yang kalo berangkat sekolah gak pernah lewat dari kata kepagian..." Renjun berjalan menuju meja Jeno dengan tersenyum lalu duduk dibangku sebelah Jeno

" Memang kamu biasanya datang jam berapa? " Tanya Jeno

" Jam standarnya masuk kalo gak ngepas ya lebih lima menit dikit hehe " Renjun menyandarkan wajahnya pada meja tangannya ia lipat sebagai tumpuan

Melihat itu Jeno mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Renjun mereka bertatapan dalam diam

" Kamu tidur jam berapa? " Jeno memecah keheningan

" Gak tidur~ " Renjun mempoutkan bibirnya

" Kenapa? Jangan bilang Mark Lee ngajak kamu jalan sampai subuh? " Tanya Jeno membelalakan matanya

" Bukan gitu peak! Aku gak bisa tidur gara-gara seneng yng gak ada taranya, Jenooo~ " Renjun mengangkat sebelah tangannya memainkan kaca mata Jeno

" Emm itu wajar kok bagi orang yang lagi kasmaran " Ucap Jeno tersenyum tipis

" Dihh emang situ pernah ngerasain? Wkwk " Renjun tanpa sadar melepas kaca mata tebal bulat itu dari wajah Jeno

" YA SALAAAAAMMMMM JENO " Setelah menegakkan tubuh Jeno , Renjun memutarnya untuk menghadapnya kini tangan Renjun menangkup kedua pipi Jeno brutal

" A-Apaaa? " Jeno terkejut dengan aksi heboh Renjun

" Kamu kok ganteng Jen? Ya lord of the ring~ mending gak usah pake barang antik itu deh Jen, sumpah kamu tuh ganteng bangetttt elahhh " Renjun menepuk-nepuk pipi Jeno membuat sang empu pipi memberontak *sakit woy brutal gitu napuk nya*

" Gak mau Renjun~ mending jelek tapi bisa liat! Lagian sama aja pake atau enggak tetep aja aku anti sosial " Jeno kembali memasang kacamata tebalnya

" Dasar culun! Bisa pake kontak lens kok...ya ya buka aja itu barang antik! " Suruh Renjun yang kini menumpu dagunya menatap genit ke Jeno dengan berkedip-kedip manja bak boneka india

" Gak mau ah...ribet pasangnya enak pake kaca mata simpel dan ya udah sih kalo memang menurutmu aku ganteng kamu akan suka aku apa adanya..." Jeno memalingkan tubuhnya kesal pada Renjun namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali berbalik pada Renjun yang mengerejapkan matanya dengan wajah melongo

" Mmmm-maksud ku kamu akan suka penampilanku apa adanya kalo eee-emang tulus berteman sama aku " Jeno gugup terlihat sekali di wajahnya saat mencoba menjelaskan

" Eh udah jam 6 lewat pasti murid-murid mulai datang... kamu balik gih ke kelas hush hush " Jeno bukan serius ia hanya tidak mau Renjun menyadari suara degupan jantungnya, dan Jeno benar-benar ingin menghindari tatapan intens dari Renjun yang terus membatasi ruang geraknya

" Haishhh iya iya dasar culun! " Renjun bangkit dari kursinya

" Aku ke kelas ya...nanti kekantin jangan lupa! Jangan telat juga! ... " Renjun melambaikan tangannya

" Dadah Jeno~ " Ucap Renjun padahal gerakan tangannya sudah menggambarkan maksudnya

" Ehm ddd-dah " Jeno membalas sambil menunduk

Renjun tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jeno, ia akhirnya keluar tapi dipintu kelas ia berpapasan dengan orang rajin kedua setelah Jeno yang juga murid dikelas IPA 1. Orang itu terus menatap Renjun dengan kagum

" Daahhhh " Ucap Renjun membalas tatapan orang itu sambil melambai riang. Orang itu hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar dengan wajah bodohnya. Merasa Renjun sudah berjalan jauh diapun segera masuk ke kelasnya

" Hey Lee Jeno... kenapa Renjun ke kelas kita? Ngomong apa dia? Dia tadi dadahin aku GODH " Setelah mengoceh orang itu berteriak heboh sambil mengguncang lengan Jeno. Jeno hanya bisa melongo pasalnya orang tampan itu adalah anak baru semester 1 lalu yang tidak akrab dengannya sebelumnya, tidak pernah saling menyapa, dan tidak mungkin akan menyapanya melihat orang itu masuk dalam kelompok populer sekolah karena ketampanannya

" Woy lo akrab sama dia Jen? " tanya orang itu merasa Jeno tidak meresponnya

" Yaaa begitulah..." Jeno tersadar dan mengangguk

" Wah bisa ni bagi nomor dia ke gue~ " kata orang itu menaik-naikan alisnya

" Bukan gak mau tapi harus dapat persetujuan dulu dari Renjun..." Jeno memberikan tatapan tidak enaknya

" Aish itung-itung teman " Orang itu merangkul bahu Jeno sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya lagi

" ngomong-ngomong lo tau nama gue kan? Awas aja udah dua bulan gue disini lo gak tau nama gue! " Orang itu mengkerutkan alisnya menuntut jawaban Jeno

" Taulah Yukhei atau Lucas kan...hehe " Jeno tertawa membuat orang itu juga tertawa

" Bagus deh..hehe eh hari ini ulangan biologi ya? Gue duduk sini boleh gak? " Yukhei terlihat mencoba akrab dengan Jeno walau terlihat sekali Jeno risih terhadapnya

" Eum tapi bangku itu punya- " Jeno menunduk

" Punya Herin ya? Tenang nanti gue ijin ke dia yang penting elo mau ajakan duduk ama gue? " Yukhei itu seperti bad boy tapi dia terlihat seperti orang baik itu penilaian Jeno sehingga ia tidak keberatan kalau harus duduk dengan Yukhei

" Diam berarti Iya...okeh fix gue duduk sini " Yukhei menaruh tasnya dan tersenyum pada Jeno, Jeno membalas tersenyum juga kemudian kembali untuk membuka buku Biologi yang sempat ia tutup karena Renjun tadi.

Kantin Sekolah

Masih ingat kan kejadian rutin Renjun yang selalu menatapi objek favoritnya dari kejauhan? Renjun dan Haechan duduk di tempat biasa yang berbeda hanya senyum yang tak luput dari wajah Renjun saat menatap Mark biasanya kan Renjun akan menatap loyo seolah tak akan menemukan secercah harapan, kali ini tidak dia terus tersenyum sampai membuat Haechan disebelahnya bergidik ngeri

" Aduhhh kasian banget temanku satu ini...ck sudah ku bilang coy move on move! Elahh " Sindir Haechan sambil meminum jusnya

" Ngapain move on kalo dia datang padaku xixi " Renjun terkikik ia menundukkan wajahnya saat merona

" Dihh, gila rupanya orang ini! Coba lah kawanku bedakan ekspektasi dan realita...baru kamu nanti tau mana yang boleh di khayalin sama yang enggak ckck " Haechan menatap remeh se remeh-remehnya pada Renjun

" Sudah aku bandingin kok malah aku kirain semua cuman ekspektasi, eh sekalinya dari ujung ke ujung hanya ada realita yang kudapat xixixi " Renjun kembali mengikik melihat itu Haechan sangat prihatin ia rangkul bahu sempit temannya itu..kepalanya pun ia tempelkan pada kepala Renjun

" Kasian temanku...cepatlah tobat nak, masa depanmu itu masih panjang! Sana masih nyangkut dibalik badan Mark Lee. Coba kamu singkirin itu si singa dari pikiranmu percayalah nak kamu bakal jalan tenang menuju masa depanmu... hahaha lagian mana mungkin dia natap kam- (Mata Haechan melebar) muuuuu senyu- (Masih melebar dan tambah lebar) mm ke kamu EH- " Haechan menatap Renjun tidak percaya ia terus memandang Renjun dan Mark secara bergantian

" Kkkk-kok dia natap kamu jun? Senyum pula? " Haechan belum sadar sepenuhnya saat Mark melempar senyum beserta winknya pada Renjun sebelum dia pergi dari kerumunan fansnya

" Eh tapi bisa aja itu buat aku tatapannya cuman nyasarnya ke kamu...eh enggak ding dia natap kamu HYAAAAAAAAAA DIA NATAP KAMU TADI SUMPAH SENYUM JUGA KEKAMU JUN KKK-KOK BISA?MATANYA KETIP-KETIP GITU PULA THE HELL YAH " Haechan setelah sibuk dengan wajah beloonnya kini berganti menjadi wajah Heboh dan Kepo bersamaan

" Hihi karena nasib kan gak harus selalu buruk :p akan tiba waktunya sebuah Realita akan mengalahkan Ekspektasi " Renjun melipat dada dengan wajah bangganya heuh kali ini Haechan tidak bisa menjatuhkan moodnya karena dia membuktikan keajaiban itu ada dan sudah terjadi padanya.

" EEK LU JUN, jangan taken by Mark please nanti yang nemanin aku jomblo sapa hueeee " Haechan kini ganti yang loyo

" HaHaHa ada Jeno kok " Renjun puas melihat ekspresi sahabat nya

" Ishh enak aja dia kan jomblo karena gak ada yang naksir! Kalo akukan lebih terhormat keleus masih jomblo emang karena akunya aja yang pemilih..huhh " Haechan melipat dadanya membuang muka

" Hahaha tetep aja jones! Eh tapi sumpah Jeno itu ganteng banget loh..." Renjun menopang dagunya mengingat kejadian tadi pagi

" Lihat kan gak tau bersyukur sudah di kasih emas kayak Mark sekarang malah minta imitasi kayak Jeno ckck dasar gak tau terimakasih " Cibir Haechan sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud terus menghina Jeno hanya saja ia sedang kesal

" Ish gak boleh gitu ih... Jeno gak sejelek yang kamu pikir tau! " Renjun melempar wajah kesalnya

" Ape lo kate deh jun...tuh tadi cowok yang lu bilang ganteng dateng " Renjun langsung melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Haechan. ' _Jeno eh kok sama Yukhei mau kemana?_ ' Renjun bangkit dari duduknya mengabaikan Haechan yang bertanya mau kemanakah dia

Renjun sedikit berlari untuk sekedar mengejar langkah di depannya

" JENOOOO~ LEE JENOOO "

Kkeut~

Bersambung coy

Cha~ ige mwoya? Eh- mwoya ige? IGE bukannya inctaglam *itu IG Peak* hyaaahhhh saya update chap 3 duh gatau deh seru apa enggak...T_T mana kemaren disuguhi moment noRen dan markRen bersamaan tedaaakkkkkkk mau dibawa kemana pairing ini! Saya tergelitik gimana gitu sampai tergeletak(?) saat momentnya si noRen beterbaran gitu...*shit double shit shit * Mana Jeno udah berani aja gigitin bahu Renjun kenapa Jeno kenapa kamu FRONTALISASI! Okeh ngomongin hati saya gak akan ada habisnya soal noRen...

Makasih yang tetap setia melihat FF ini walau monoton dan kurang greget, kurang seru dan kurang lebihnya itu kesalahan NOREN kenapa mereka kalo skinship nanggung banget atu-atu elahhh sekali skinship tu langsung 80 gitu coba kan jadi orang gak haus juga haus akan khayalan tentang kalian dek #plakkkkkk

Makasih lahhh buat semuanya yang udah review... ada juga yang minta endingnya markRen eum belum bisa jawab uyyy hati ini masih setengah-setengah menjodohkan Renjun sama siapa kalau boleh sih sama yang suka sembunyi dibalik POHON itu cupar cupar ke Renjun tapi akhhhhh gak mau pokoknya kalo enggak sama Jeno ya sama Mark...kalo enggak ya i have no option *tepuk dada* ada nuna dek nuna akan jadi pacar adek...

Oke tolong saran ya keritik bantu ide juga gapapa, huhuhu lope-lope buat yang like follow dan fav FF ini semoga kalian dimimpiin noRen atau markRen lagi nganu eh itu apa nganu itu loh lagi nganu lah pokoknya ya *jawab ndiri*

Makasihhh coy aku akan segera lanjut walau gakada yang ngarep...pokoknya update lah sampe kepala ini mentok. Selanjutnya masih bener-bener fokus ke markRen sama Renjun yang dibawa jalan-jalan sama 3 om getir...terus yah itulah pokoknya wkwk

Kamsamnidang


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : " Geunyang neo "

Pairing : noRen, markRen, slight! YukRen, NoChan, YukChan

Genre : Romance, Humor, DLL

Rating : T dulu aja yah

Chapter : 4

Typo mohon di maklumi...alur cerita boring di asik-asikin aja ya

Happy Smiling~

" JENO...LEE JENO! "

Yang dipanggil menoleh beserta teman disebelahnya

" Eh kenapa Ren? " Tanya Jeno melihat Renjun yang berlari kearahnya

" Mau kemana kalian? " Tanya Renjun

" Kita mau seminar digedung serba guna " Jawab Jeno sambil membenarkan kaca matanya

" Oh~ aku boleh ikut gak? " Renjun tersenyum menampakan semua giginya dengan mata yang menyipit

" Ee sebenarnya itu seminar anak IP- " Ucapan Jeno terputus oleh Yukhei yang langsung merangkul bahu Renjun

" Boleh gak ada masalah..." Yukhei membawa Renjun melewati Jeno.

Ada siratan tidak suka dimata Jeno bukan karena Renjun yang baru saja menjulurkan lidah kearahnya tapi...'Ah sudahlah' Batin Jeno kemudian mengejar mereka berdua.

" Eh mau kemana? " Renjun menahan tangan Jeno yang hendak pergi saat mereka sudah memilih tempat untuk duduk. Yukhei disebelah Renjun yang duduk di tengah

" Aku mau kesana saja duduk sendiri " Ucap Jeno datar

#Syutttttttt

Dengan sekali tarik Jeno kembali duduk dan melempar tatapan kesal pada Renjun

" Kamu duduk sini aja dengan tenang! " Perintah Renjun

#sreettttttttt

" Ee-Eh " Jeno terkejut saat tiba-tiba Renjun menggandeng lengannya posessiv

" Anggap aja kamu lagi diborgol xixixi..." Renjun mengacuhkan Jeno yang mencoba melepaskan diri

" Iya aku duduk, tapi gak perlu juga gandengan kayak gini Ren...malu tau diliatin orang " Ucap Jeno yang gelisah ditatapi oleh beberapa orang yang sudah berbisik-bisik menatap dirinya dengan sinis

" Eh Yukhei...kamu kok bisa sih ikut seminar gini? Setahuku kamu lain anak rajin? " Renjun menoleh pada Yukhei

 _Yah Jeno dikacangi..._

.

.

.

Seminar sudah berlalu mereka bertiga berjalan bersama dari gedung serba guna tersebut. Jeno merasakan dua perasaan sekaligus pertama dia senang karena dari awal acara sampai akhir Renjun terus menggandeng lengannya seolah Jeno akan kabur saja, entah kenapa Jeno amat senang sampai ia tidak 100% memperhatikan seminar tadi. Yang kedua heol perasaan senangnya tadi saja sudah lama hilang...tapi perasaan yang ini? Jeno melirik dua orang disampingnya yang terus mengobrol dengan asik sampai-sampai lupa kalau Jeno si culun juga bagian dari mereka

" Ishh aku mau keperpus dulu ya " Jeno melepaskan gandengan lengan Renjun di lengannya

" Loh kok..." Renjun langsung menoleh begitu juga Yukhei

" Bentar lagikan masukan Jeno! Ulangan Biologi " Yukhei melirik jam tangannya

" Ada yang ketinggalan " Jeno memalingkan wajahnya ketika Renjun terus menatapnya

" Ahhhh aku tau ni ciee jangan-jangan kamu cemburu yak! " Yukhei memasang seringaiannya dan merangkul bahu Jeno

" Ccemburu apanya? " Jeno gugup ia terus membenarkan letak kaca matanya padahal kaca matanya tidak kenapa-napa

" Apaan sih Yukhei! Cemburu sama siapa sih? " Renjun mengedarkan pandangannya pasalnya ia kira Jeno tiba-tiba cemburu melihat orang yang disukai nya jalan dengan orang lain. 'Mana? Dimana orang yang di sukai Jeno ku?' Batin Renjun

" Aapa sih sudah aku pergi dulu " Jeno melepaskan dirinya entah dapat kekuatan dari mana dia menjadi gesit melepaskan diri dari Yukhei yang badannya berotot itu

" Hosh Hosh... untung saja berhasil kabur wah kesalahan besar berteman dengan si Yukhei! Bisa-bisanya blak-blakan begitu " Jeno duduk disalah satu bangku dalam perpustakaan. Kalau dia bilang ada yang ketinggalan didalam sana adalah bohong dia hanya ingin lari dari situasi berbahaya

" Aku akan keluar saat bel masuk..." Jeno melirik Jam tangannya

Jeno berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan sambil menunduk tentu saja diakan kalau jalan memang selalu menunduk

#TAPPPPP

" Astaga naga..." Jeno terlompat kebelakang saat orang didepannya tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak disisi jalan itu

" KAMEHAMEHA- Hahahaha hahaha uhuk haha " Orang itu adalah Yukhei ia tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jeno

" Yaaakk apa yang kau lakukan...aku kaget tau! " Jeno mengelus dadanya dan melempar tatapan sebal ke arah Yukhei

" Lagian haha duh perutku~ " Yukhei memegangi perutnya yang keram akibat tertawa. Setelah itu Yukhei merangkul Jeno dengan santai padahal baru saja ia menertawakan Jeno tidak berkeprimanusiaan

" Hehe pasti tadi kamu melarikan diri aja ya kann takut ketawan Renjun ya kannnn " Yukhei melirik Jeno

" Lain kali jangan ngomong sembarangan dong! " Jeno mengkerutkan alisnya kesal

" Loh masak itu sembarangan sih Jen? Masak tadi kamu gak cemburu sih..." Yukhei menoel dagu Jeno

" Ggg-gak kok " Jeno memalingkan wajah

" Gak yak, kok mukanya merah cie " Yukhei menarik paksa wajah Jeno untuk menghadapnya. Benar saja wajah Jeno sudah merah padam

" Haiishh sudah cari teman lain aja sana! Gak sudi aku berteman sama kamu " Jeno melepaskan diri dan lari sekuat mungkin dari Yukhei

" Hoy jangan ngambek dong! " Merekapun berlari menuju kelas

.

.

.

Renjun berjalan santai seperti biasanya lalu tiba-tiba Mark datang dan berjalan bersama-sama

" Ini buat kamu..." Renjun melihat es cream ditangan Mark

" Makasihhh _ " Tentu tidak akan ia tolak jika diberi makanan favoritnya secara geratis

" Dek sabtu malam kosong gak? " Tanya Mark. Renjun tersenyum

" Mhh gak kak, aku ada janji kalau hari sabtu "

Mark sedikit kecewa namun kembali tersenyum

" Kalau gitu lain waktu aja lah..." Ucap Mark

" Memangnya kenapa kak? Mau ajak jalan lagi ? " Renjun fokus pada es creamnya

" Iya...rencananya minta temenin cari buku " Ucap Mark

" Kalo boleh tau kamu mau kemana malam minggu? Ehm..." Mark menggaru tengkuknya air mukanya sedikit berubah " Jalan sama pacar yaaa? " Siratan mata Mark menuntut Renjun menjawab dengan jujur namun ada secercah harapan bahwa jawabannya akan sesuai ekspektasinya

" Pacar..hehe " Renjun menyenggol lengan Mark membuat Mark tergeser sedikit " Aku belum punya pacar kak ish jadi malu ketahuan jomblo! " Renjun memalingkan wajahnya pura-pura malu

Mata Mark berbinar wajahnya kini dihiasi senyum lebar se lebar-lebarnya

" Oh begitu...bagus lah haha " Mark tertawa lepas seolah merasa puas

" Eung..kok malah bagus? Ngolok ya kalo aku jomblo! " Renjun menaikkan sebelah alisnya

Mark buru-buru mengibas tangannya

" Enggak enggak kok! Maksud aku baguslah aku ada teman sama-sama jomblo..." Mark tersenyum kearah Renjun

JOMBLO...

JOMBLO...

JOMBLO...

" Dek...kok bengong? " Mark menepuk bahu Renjun yang terdiam begitu

" Kakak serius jomblo? Aku kira kakak pacarnya Koeun " Renjun masih membelalakan matanya

" Jadi bener ya rumor yang aku dengar? Dengar ya Renjun " Mark menyentuh bahu Renjun " Selama ini aku selalu ngabaikan orang-orang yang bilang kalo aku pacaran sama Koeun tapi untuk pertama kalinya aku jelasin ke kamu cuma ke kamu supaya kamu gak salah paham...Koeun itu " Mark mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Renjun

" Sepupu sekali ku..."

Renjun membelalakan matanya. Ia bahkan sampai membuat ekspresi yang membuat mukanya kelihatan jelek ( Bayangkan kalo muka Renjun ketarik sama stoking bisakan? )

" Mm-mana mungkin! Kalian itu pasangan paling disukai disekolah...lagi kalian mesranya gak ketulungan sampai-sampai lahirlah 'MarKoeun' shipper gimana bisa kakak bilang Cuma rumor " Renjun menatap horor pada Mark

" Ish gak percaya, " Mark memutar bola matanya " Apa perlu aku bawain KK(kartu keluarga) nenekku biar bisa liat bukti kalo mamahku sama mamahnya itu sodara kandung? " Mark mengangkat kedua alisnya

" Eh...gak perlu deh! Emang mau ngurus E-KTP bawa-bawa itu segala " Renjun tidak terasa sudah menghabiskan es creamnya

#Tring Tring Tring

Renjun menahan senyum saat tangan besar Mark mengusak rambut oranye nya

" Sudah bel...masuk kelas sana! Ingat ya " Mark menepuk pucuk kepala Renjun " Belajar yang fokus jangan males-malesan! Mau nanti jadi pemulung kalo lulus dari SMA " Mark bertingkah seolah dia adalah ayahnya Renjun dan itu membuat Renjun terkekeh geli

" Yee pemulung juga manusia kali wkwk bye kak~ " Renjun berlari kecil meninggalkan Mark sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mark balas melambai diam ditempatnya dengan senyum lebar terpatri diwajahnya

" Pemulung yang seenaknya mengambil hatiku..."

.

.

.

Saturday Siang...

" Renjun..."

" Manisku~ Assalamualaikum yuhuuuuu " Jaehyun buru-buru menyikut lengan Jhonny " Gak inget pesan Renjun jangan manggil yang aneh-aneh Jhon! Emmaknya galak " Ucap Jaehyun

" Moomin kami diluar~ " Jaehyun berteriak

#Plaaaakkkkkk

" Yong napa geplak pala gue lu! " Jaehyun melotot pada Taeyong

" Itu aneh bongsor! " Taeyong menatap jengkel pada Jaehyun

" Lah dimana anehnya dia kan moomin lagian moomin kan gak aneh orang imut gitu! " Jaehyun membela diri ia melipat tangan didada kesal

" Anehlah jelas aja namanya Renjun elu panggil moomin..." Taeyong memutar bola matanya

" Hoyyyy berantem aja kerjaan ck! " Renjun muncul dari semak-semak (Anggap aja ada disisi pagar) kemudian membuka pagarnya

" Eh udah siap rupanya si manis " Ucap Jhonny takjub pada Renjun yang selalu terlihat manis pakai baju apapun

" Bisa gak panggil aku Renjun aja! Aku risih tau kalo dipanggil macem-macem! Apa lagi panggilannya se enak jidat kalian shhh " Renjun memasang wajah galaknya

" Iya iya deh..Renjun " Jaehyun tersenyum

" Nah gitu lebih bagus " Renjun mengedarkan pandangannya

" Itu mobil sapa? " Tanya Renjun melihat mobil Jazz warna kuning/hijau stabilo terparkir tidak jauh dari rumahnya

" Mobilku dek..ayo kita berangkat " Jhonny merangkul Renjun membuat timbulnya aksi unjuk rasa dadakan dari dua temannya namun karena besarnya badannya membuatnya kokoh merangkul Renjun padahal sudah disenggol-senggol oleh Taeyong dan Jaehyun untuk tidak pakai bacok-bacok segala

Mall Gangnam

" Sayang ya dek Haechan gak bisa ikut.." Ucap Taeyong

" Ia dia memang lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngurus Karate "

Mereka sekarang tengah mengantri untuk membeli tiket bioskop kenapa begitu ramai padahal bisa saja salah satu menjadi perwakilan mengantri, salahkan saja ketiga manusia yang selalu berkelahi tidak kenal tempat! Tidak ada dari mereka yang rela membiarkan salah satu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Renjun menawarkan dirinya saja yang mengantri alhasil ketiganyapun ikut. Mereka menghabiskan waktu 2 jam lebih untuk menonton Renjun duduk ditengah Jhonny dan Taeyong sedangkan Jaehyun harus cemberut karena gagal berdebat dengan kedua temannya sehingga ia duduk disebelah Taeyong. Kini mereka sedang makan direstoran Jepang favorit ketiganya apalagi mendengar Renjun juga suka dengan masakan Jepang

" Hey kakak-kakak " mendengar Renjun memanggil mereka, membuat mereka mengalihkan fokusnya pada Renjun

" Aku mau tanya, apa yang kalian sukai dari aku? " Tanya Renjun langsung membuat ketiganya mengerejapkan matanya

" Eh apa ya? "

" Loh kok gue gak mikir sampe situ? "

" Em karena...Susah ya ini pertanyaannya "

Renjun memutar bola matanya, menyesal telah menanyakan hal konyol itu

" Haish selama ini kalian tu ngejar aku buat apa kalo gak suka? " Tanya Renjun benar-benar penasaran

" Em sebenernya aku suka tu gara-gara senyum mu dek...manis banget " Jhonny menjawab apa adanya

" Iya aku juga suka senyum mu " Jaehyun mengangguk-angguk sambil berseru #Plakkk hanya mengangguk kok

" Percaya gak kalo selama ini kita tu ketagihan senyumanmu " Sambung Taeyong

Renjun memasang wajah terhorornya, kalau saja dia ada didunia webtoon wajahnya aka berubah seperti wajah ibunya sinchan kalau sedang murka dengan awan gelap mengitari kepalanya

" Tttt-tapi kalian masih suka orang lainkan mmm-maksudku bukan aku melulukan yang ada di otak kalian? " Renjun berharap mendengar kata 'Iya'

" Gak ada! " Jawab Taeyong cepat

" Huaaaaaaaaaaa horornya " Renjun menutup wajahnya

" Bohong si tiwai! Dia kan selama ni diem-diem naksir Nakamoto IPS3 itu " Ucap Jaehyun sambil menyeruput minumannya. 'Eh situkang bedakan'- batin Renjun.

Renjun melotot, Jhonny terpingkal tanpa suara, Jaehyun watados, Taeyong merosot dari duduknya sampai terlentang dibawah lantai

" Hueeee selama ini gue simpen rapet-rapet kenapa dibocorin ama bongsor sialan itu hueee " Taeyong menangis Renjun yang melihat langsung menarik tangan Taeyong untuk kembali duduk

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun seolah bilang Pulang-lewat-mana-lo tapi diabaikan oleh Jhonny, Taeyong beralih pada Jhonny yang terpingkal-pingkal bahkan tanpa suara sedikitpun

" Heh cichago alay! Elu kan juga suka sama anak IPA2 yang asal thailand itukan si cacat, eh cicit, cabai eh-jauh sih itu haha sapa itu namanya chita citata yakan " Taeyong menaik-naikan alisnya

Renjun kembali melotot, Jaehyun keselek, Taeyong menyeringai, sedangkan Jhonny melesakkan kepalanya kedalam sofa

" Shit si tiwai! Ketahuan gue suka sama chittapon...nyewa dukun dari mana lo " Johnny tiba-tiba melambaikn tangannya

" Woiii gue gak bisa keluarin kepala ini tolong..tolong " Taukan posisi naruto kalau mau lari yah seperti itu posisi Johnny cuman kepalanya tersangkut disela-sela sofa alias terjembab terlalu dalam dilipatan sofa

" Eh kak...hati-hati dong " Renjun membantu Jhonny karena tidak ada pergerakan dari kedua sahabatnya

" Emang keliatan apa kalo gue suka sama chitta? " Jhonny mengusapi lehernya yang merah, wajahnya sudah pasrah mendapati senyum jahil dari ketiganya

" Wahhh seru ya ternyata jalan sama kalian " Renjun tersenyum senang pasalnya ketiga manusia didepannya benar-benar konyol

" Eh Renjun jangan salah bongsor sialan itu...juga gak kalah pembohong itu " Jhonny melempar deathglare mematikan untuk Jaehyun

" Aaa-apaan? " Jaehyun menelan ludah " Renjun apapun yang dibilang mereka nanti itu fitnah yaa jangan dipercaya! " Jaehyun menggandeng lengan Renjun tiba-tiba

" Si Jaehyun itu adalah pembullinya Kim Doyoung tau kan dek Kim Doyoung anak IPA2 yang anak osis itu? Tau gak dia bulli si Doy setiap hari kenapa? Dia cuman mau modus bikin Doy kesel padahal dia itu suka berat sama Doy cuman, gak tau aja gimana cara deketin Doy tanpa malu-maluin wkkwkwkwkkwkwk " Taeyong tertawa evil begitupun Jhonny yang melempar tatapan puasnya

" Wkwkwkwkwk mirisnya kepaksa bulli demi bisa deket setiap hari wkwk " Johnny sampai menitikan air mata

" YAAAKKKKKKK KURANG AJAR! KALIAN BIKIN HARGA DIRIKU TURUN HUEEEEE RENJUNN AKU DIBULLI HUEEE " Jaehyun memeluk Renjun pura-pura menangis

" _Haha dasar padahal kalian itu sahabat sejati tapi masih aja suka berantem! Huhhh tapi seenggaknya aku lega, tau kalo kalian gak bener-bener suka sama aku hihi_ " Batin Renjun melihat Jhonny and the genk yang menggemaskan tersebut

Depan Rumah Renjun

" Padahal di list acaranya banyak loh dek...eh yang dijalani cuman dua nonton ama makan aja ck " Jaehyun cemberut menatap miris kertas list ditangannya

" Udah sih elah...udah sukur Renjun mau jalan ama kita " Taeyong memang yang paling dewasa

Renjun tersenyum kemudian memeluk satu per satu anggota Jhonny and the genk

" Makasih ya kak, jalan sama kalian seru banget! " Renjun tersenyum riang

" Hehe sukur deh kalo dek Renjun bahagia...oh iya dek! Soal yang tadi rahasia in ya dari orang-orang " Jhonny menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Renjun

" Siap deh! " Renjun membentuk gestur hormat

" Ok kita balik ya dek...masuk gih dingin diluar sini " Johnny mulai berjalan menuju mobilnya

" Ati-ati... semangat ya ngejar pujaannya " Renjun melambai pada ketiganya sebelum akhirnya ia masuk kerumah

.

.

.

Dikediaman Jeno

Jeno tak lepas-lepasnya menatap sebal pada Haechan yang sedang bermain PS tanpa tahu diri. PS sejak kapan anak rajin seperti Jeno memiliki benda yang tidak mendidik tersebut? Jawabannya itu PS Haechan dan dia rela membawanya kerumah Jeno

" Haechan! Kamu kok bolos ekskul sih? " Ucap Jeno

" Letih coy! Lagian sekali-kali boleh dong...asal tau aku ini udah terbilang master jadi mah bebas dong mau ngapain aja " Haechan bahkan tampak sangat menyebalkan walau dirinya hanya sedang serius bermain game

" Tau gitu mending kamu temenin Renjun jalan sama Jhonny and the genk tadi Chan! " Jeno mengambil buku didalam tasnya dan membacanya

" Ogah~ sama om-om kayak mereka! Aku gak minat Jen...gak usah khawatir deh mereka bukan orang jahat mereka tu cuman anak-anak iseng yang kurang kasih sayang jadi gak akan macem-macemin Renjun " Jelas Haechan panjang lebar

#TingTongTingTong

Mendengar bel Jeno segera turun untuk membuka pintu

" YUKHEI! " Jeno melotot melihat lelaki tampan didepannya menyengir lebar

" Hai broh.. " Yukhei mengangkat alisnya

" Mau ngapain kerumahku? " Jeno mengamati Yukhei dari atas sampai bawah kenapa anak ini tidak punya urat malu hanya memakai kaos oblong dan boxer merah pergi kerumahnya

" Hehe gak ada niatkah nyuruh aku masuk? " Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jeno, Yukhei melengos masuk

" FYI rumahku tuh di blok B tau ga! Makanya jangan kuper jalan-jalan kek..." Yukhei mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati rumah Jeno yang lumayan mewah mengingat mereka tinggal diperumahan Elit berarti Jeno termasuk orang yang berada

" Kamu belum jawab ngapain kerumahku? " Tanya Jeno lagi tidak kasar takut menyinggung

" Aku bosan Jen, dirumah gak ada orang..." Jawab Yukhei santai

" Kamu anak populer Yuk, kenapa gak jalan aja sama genkmu? " Tanya Jeno mereka lagi duduk diruang tamu

" Justru karena mereka aku jadi bosan keluar rumah... -_- setiap keluar ketemu mereka! " Yukhei menjawab apa adanya

" Oh bisa juga rupanya anak populer bosen dengan kehidupannya " Jeno membuat bibirnya membentuk O sambil mengangguk-angguk

" Ya iyalah...gak enak tau setiap hari di ikutin sama orang bahkan sampai kehidupan pribadi harus mereka yang ngatur! Aku gak nyaman Jen makanya kemaren aku mutusin buat dekat sama kamu aja..." Ucap Yukhei santai tapi lalu muka Jeno yang menjadi kesal

" Oh jadi aku cuman sebagai alat menghindar? " Ucap Jeno terdengar sekali nada kesalnya

" Yap awalnya...tapi ternyata berteman dengan orang normal kayak kamu jauh lebih asik dari pada mereka-mereka! Tau gak aku langsung dikeluarkan dari genk mereka begitu tau aku dekat sama kamu haha bagus lah sapa yang betah seperti itu kecuali si Mark ! " Ucapan Yukhei membuat Jeno tertarik

" Mark Lee? " Ulang Jeno

" Iya Mark...ch bisa-bisanya dia kuat banget hidup bertahun-tahun dengan aturan dari fans dia tau padahal kalo dirinya itu gak suka tapi ketakutannya kehilangan popularitas, ketenaran, fans dan kehilangan semuanya jadi dia rela acting seolah dia menerima hidup bak bintang nya itu..."

Jeno terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, ucapan Yukhei barusan membuat kesimpulan baru kalau 'Mark Lee tidak Sempurna' Entah Jeno bingung dia harus menanggapinya seperti apa.

" Woy JENO~ Lama banget sapa sih tamunya! "

Yukhei dan Jeno sama-sama mendangak melihat manusia yang sedang mengomel menatap pada langit-langit

" O_O oiii " Mata Haechan membulat setelah menunduk mendapati orang yang tak asing sedang menatapnya dari bawah

( _Ada yang kau tahu...betapa ku mencinta~ selalu menjadikan mu isi dalam doaku~)_

Haechan membatu bahkan ketika Jeno dan Yukhei berjalan kearahnya lagu Afgan tersebut masih mengiang-ngiang di telinganya

(Jodoh pasti bertemu~ uuuu wouwoo Jodoh pasti bertemu...)

" Chan! Kok bengong sih? " Jeno mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Haechan

" Afgan kok berisik banget sih..ck tapi pas loh itu lagunya " Haechan meracau tidak jelas sambil senyum-senyum sendiri

" Chan! " Jeno menepuk bahu Haechan kuat-kuat membuat sang empu bahu terlonjak

" Eh eh iya apaan? Sakit woy bahuku, sialan..." Sepertinya Haechan tertular sifat pengomelan dari Renjun

" Ngapain sih bengong? Kamu udah selesai main PSnya? " Tanya Jeno

" Kamu punya PS Jen? Serius punya? Daebakkkk " Yukhei menatap tak percaya pada Jeno

" Ck PSnya dia..bukan punyaku! " Jeno memutar bola matanya menunjuk Haechan

" Wah, kamu temennya Renjun kan...pinter banget bawa hal yang bisa ngilangin bosen...ayok main " Yukhei merangkul leher Haechan sambil mengusak rambut Haechan meninggalkan Jeno yang hanya bisa pasrah

" Kenapa aku gak pasang tulisan 'Rumah di Jual' aja sih tadi didepan hoshhh udah diganggu satu penganggu sekarang nambah satu lagi..." Akhirnya Jeno menyusul menuju kamarnya yang sudah dikuasai oleh manusia yang tidak pernah diundang kedatangannya tersebut.

.

.

.

Mark sedang berkumpul dengan genk populernya di sebuah cafe

" Tuh fans lu bawa hadiah sekapal! " Ucap Jaemin duduk didepan Mark

" Mana hadiahnya? " Tanya Mark yang sedang asik main game diponselnya

" Ditaruh ama Jamal dimobil lu! "

Lalu seorang anak perempuan menghampiri keduanya ia mendudukan dirinya malas

" Mark fans lu tu alay banget sih...masak tadi gue dipelototin cuman gara-gara gandeng lengan Taeil " Sebut saja gadis itu Koeun

" Nyatalah elu kan pacar gue bagi mereka..." Ucap Mark santai

" Ni gara-gara elu peak! Ngapain juga terima-terima aja disuruh sandiwara begini? Kenapa gak bilang yang sebenernya aja " Koeun melemparkan tatapan sebalnya

" Gak bisa mereka tu hard shipnya 'MarKoeun' udahlah jalanin aja dibawa santai lah... " Ucap Mark santai

" Lagian kita jadi kayak incest taukkk " Koeun melipat tangan di dadanya (Incest sebutan rasa ketertarikan pada orang yang sedarah)

" Mana mau Mark kehilangan fansclubnya kalau ampe tau si Mark ini..." Jaemin memajukan wajahnya membuat Koeun mengikutinya

" _Gaayyy_ " Jaemin kembali pada posisi awalnya

" Jelas ditinggal kabur dia! Makanya bantu dia eun, paling enggak sampai semuanya kebongkar sendiri wkwk " Ucap Jaemin melempar tatapan sinis diakhir kalimatnya pada Mark

" Berisik kalian! Moga jodoh deh...hihi " Mark memilih bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Jaemin menoleh pada Koeun disebelahnya begitu juga sebaliknya teringat ucapan Mark keduanya sama-sama memalingkan wajah dengan aura canggung.

Hari Minggu~

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dulu oleh pemilik kamar. Membuat sang pemilik harus membuka matanya walau tak ikhlas...

Segera ia meraih jam waker dinakas samping ranjangnya, ia kembali meletakan benda itu pada tempatnya semula ketika ia sudah tau pukul berapa sekarang...

" Hoammmmm~ " Membuka tangan selebar-lebarnya kemudian meninju udara adalah pilihan tepat untuk merenggangkan otot dan itu merupakan aktivitas umum ketika orang baru saja bangun tidur

#TokTokTokTok

Baru saja Renjun membuka jendelanya untuk menghirup udara segar...suara sang ibu seolah menarik kembali udara segarnya bahkan udara yang sudah ia hirup

" Renjunnnnnn~ Nakkkkk bangun cepat ada temanmu nih kesini! " Teriak ibu Renjun dari luar

" Ck pasti si Haechan nih... masih jam delapan juga, " Renjun memutar bola matanya sambil merapihkan tempat tidurnya sampai lupa-

" RENJUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN KAMU TIDUR APA LAGI SEMEDI SIHHH BANGUN RENJUNNN BISA-BISANYA GAK JAWAB MAMAH...MAU KUPINGMU NANTI MAMAH POTONG AJA JADIIN GANTUNGAN KUNCI "

Sampai lupa merespon ibunya yang tukang ngomel itu. Renjun menunjul kepalanya sendiri

" Iiya mah, Renjun udah bangun...baru aja keluar kamar mandi mah " Ucap Renjun masih merutuki dirinya sendiri

" Cepat turun! Teman-temanmu itu langsung bikinkan minum yaa mamah mau pergi ada urusan " Ucap ibunya kemudian

" Iya mamah ku~ " Walau jengah Renjun tidak boleh lupa merespon lagi

'Eh- Teman-teman? Berarti lebih dari teman eng maksudnya lebih dari satu teman...siapa yang kerumahku pagi-pagi gini keroyokan?' Tanpa pikir panjang Renjun keluar kamar untuk menjenguk kebawah dan disana sudah duduk lima orang laki-laki satu perempuan totalnya enam dengan rapi diruang tamu.

' _Haechan_ '

' _Jeno_ '

' _Yukhei_ '

' _Eh_ _Koeun_ '

' _Jaemin_ '

' _M_ ' Mata Renjun terbelalak

' _Mark_ _Lee_ '

" _For the amazing things in the world mau ngapain mereka kesini? "_

Sementara dibawah suasana begitu horor, Tiga orang memecah diri dari tiga orang lainnya saling melempar tatapan membunuhnya...mereka hanya diam melempar tatapan tidak suka, duduknya pun seperti ada sekat lautan samudra yang membatasi jarak mereka

" Hacciimmmmm " Suara bersin dari Rona kucingnya Renjun saja tidak mampu mencairkan suasana yang dingin tersebut

" *Pltaakkkkkk* Meonggggg " Kali ini suara kucing tetangga yang dilempar sendal karena mencuri ikan pun tetap gagal membuat fokus keenamnya teralihkan

" Preeeettttttt " Suara kentut berhasil membuat fokus beralih pada Haechan " Hehe sorry coy itu hanya angin lalu " Haechan menyengir dan menunjukan gestur V pada jarinya namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena keadaan kembali dingin bak dikutub utara

Bau lemon menyeruak seiring dengan turunnya manusia manis pemilik rumah ini. Sekali saja ia menampakkan senyumannya mampu membuat fokus langsung teralih padanya dan melunturkan semua hawa-hawa negativ yang tadi sempat menguasai dunia

" Haiiii " Renjun melambaikan tangannya menyapa manusia-manusia didepannya yang memberi tatapan kagum kecuali Haechan

" HAIIIII " Seolah terhipnotis semuanya kecuali Haechan membalas sapaan dengan semangat. Renjun duduk disofa single karena sofa double dan triplenya sudah diambil alih oleh manusia beda kubu tersebut

" Ehm- ini agak aneh sih dan pertama kalinya loh! " Renjun menatap satu-satu orang asing yang pertama kalinya mengunjungi rumahnya dengan tersenyum canggung

" Tapi apa yang ngebuat kalian rame-rame kesini? Ada acara sekolah atau gimana? " Sambung Renjun

Dua kejadian Sebelumnya

Akibat kelelahan main PS Yukhei dan Haechan ketiduran dirumah Jeno. Keesokan paginya

" Kalian tu kayak gak punya rumah aja sih! Untung kasurku luas bisa muat empat orang " Ucap Jeno yang sekarang lagi duduk dimeja makan bersama tamu tak diundang

" He Jen! Kita loh cuman berdua memangnya kenapa sama kasurmu? " Haechan tidak terima melihat wajah Jeno yang penuh dengan kebencian

" Apanya kalian berdua tapi kayak tadi malam tu aku tidur sama sepuluh orang! Untung sofaku bisa jadi kasur kalo enggak nasibku gimana tadi malam? Kalian itu tidur saja heboh yaa..pantes aja kelakuan aslinya gak jauh beda ckckck " Jeno harus lebih bersabar dihinggapi teman seperti mereka

" Yah sabar lah Jen! Ini semua karena kami sayang kamu...gak mau kamu kesepian dirumah makanya kami kesini yakan Chan " Yukhei menyeringai seperti yang dilakukan Haechan. Entah sejak kapan Haechan dan Yukhei akrab anggap saja keduanya punya kesamaan yang bisa menjadi alasan nyamannya mereka saat bersama.

" Eh..ke pasar pagi yuks banyak koleksi game baru loh Chan disana " Ucap Yukhei

" Wahh ide bagus coy! " Haechan menyambut dengan ramah

" Kalian pergi aja...aku mau belajar " Jeno menyahut ketika Yukhei dan Haechan serempak melihatnya dengan tatapan ikut-ya-coy!

" Aishhh culun ni selalu begitu aja hidupnya...ayolah ikut kita happy happy " Haechan melempar sebutir sosis pada Jeno

" Gak! Lagian itu hanya kerjaan anak populer tau, jalan-jalan happy-happy " Jeno balas melempar ayam kepada Haechan

" Wah dapat kultum dari mana sih! Emang anak populer doang yang berhak bahagia? Aneh deh kampret satu ini " Haechan memungut lemparan ayam dan sosis yang tadi berceceran dimeja yang dianggapnya dibuang sayang itu

" Yahhh padahal mau ajak Renjun..." Yukhei melirik kearah Jeno " Yah gak papa sih kalo gak mau ikut " Ucap Yukhei seolah melemparkan kompor eh maksudnya meleparkan tatapan mengompori Jeno

" Renjun~ " Jeno menjawab cepat

" Heh Renjun aja cepat! Iya aku mau telpon dia suruh nyusul ke sana " Haechan memasang wajah sarkastiknya

" Eh jangan chan! Kasian Renjunnya... kita aja yang jemput kerumahnya " Usul Yukhei langsung membuahkan Respon tidak suka dari Haechan dan Jeno

" Kok kamu peduli banget sama Renjun? " Haechan menatap sarkastik dia memutar bola mata sampai hitam dimatanya menghilang

" Ck..Ayolah Chan masak gak paham " Yukhei mencubit pipi Haechan gemas sambil berkata 'Iya' tanpa suara sebagai perintah untuk Haechan segera mematuhinya

" Eeh iya iya...kita kerumah Renjun habis ini " Ucap Haecan akhirnya walau ia tidak mengerti maksud Yukhei yah iya kan saja dari pada panjang

" Ya sudah aku ikut saja...soalnya kalian maksa " Dengan malu-malu Jeno menundukkan kepalanya

" Ch, Sapa yang maksa.." Haechan mencibir lalu segera disikut pelan oleh Yukhei

" Bagus ayo kita cepat makannya coyyy "

.

.

.

Di markas Mark

" Udah dapet nih alamat rumahnya Renjun..." Jaemin menyodorkan secarik kertas langsung disambut oleh Koeun

" Oh ini mah deket rumah temen gue gilaa haha " Koeun tersenyum

" Bagus deh itung-itung ada navigator live yang nunjukin jalan kikikikikikik " Mark menepuk-nepuk kepala Koeun

" Setan! " Koeun menjitak kepala Mark dengan ponselnya

" Tujuan lu apaan kerumah Renjun, Lee? " Tanya Jaemin

" Ini mau bawa barang bukti kalo gue ama dia ga pacaran " Mark dengan tanpa beban menunjuk Koeun dengan dagunya

" Tau ni kampret maksa gue buat ikut hari ini...untung kenal kalo enggak udah gue jepitin bulu mata dia! " Koeun membenarkan dengan wajah kesalnya

" Oh gitu doang? Terus kesana dengan tangan hampa gitu? " Sindir Jaemin

" Enggak dong gue udah siapin makanan buatan bibi tiga rantang noh sekalian biar berkesan buat mamanya Renjun " Mark tersenyum bangga

" Berdoa lah...Renjun dan keluarganya adalah tukang makan yeee, gak pake otak makanan yang bisa aja buat jatah tiga bulan dikemas jadi satu ckckck " Jaemin hanya bisa menggeleng melihat rantang yang dimaksud Mark lebih mirip Rak buku arsip data pelajar itu.

" Let's go kita berangkat..." Ucap Mark semangat seperti seorang pemimpin anak TK dalam lomba tujuh belasan

(Note : Mark sebenarnya sudah tau rumah Renjun hanya saja dia berpura-pura agar tidak terlalu terlihat apa ya istilahnya menyusahkan diri sendiri atau sekedar repot-repot mencari info tentang Renjun makanya dia menyuruh Jaemin seolah dirinya ingin terima beres *jiwapopuler* )

Kembali ke waktu Normal dimana mereka sudah bersama-sama berkumpul diruang tamu kediaman keluarga Huang

" Jamaallll! Bawa sini rantangnya " Ucap mark meneriaki orang yang sedang duduk diluar meminum kopi yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh Renjun

" Siap den..." Akhirnya ia membawa tiga rantang yang berisi delapan kotak tempat makan itu masuk rumah Renjun

" Itu buat adek..." Mark tersenyum manis sekali pada Renjun

" Wah banyak banget kak.. sapa yang mau habisin kalo gitu " Renjun menatap takjub pada rantang didepannya

" Buat sapa aja asal adek seneng " Ucap Mark sambil membelai kepala Renjun

" Hoeeeeekkkkkkk " Itu adalah suara Yukhei, Haechan, Jaemin dan Koeun bersamaan

Jeno hanya bisa memancarkan sengatan listrik yang tak kasat mata.. pada Mark. Jeno menyesal ikut kerumah Renjun kalau akhirnya dia merasakan perasaan tidak suka ini lagi. Perasaan yang sangat mengganggu, perasaan yang membuatnya ingin meledak-ledak...ketika tangan itu menyentuh rambut oranye milik Renjun! Jeno benar-benar tidak suka! Tapi siapa dia berhak marah? Jeno kembali teringat siapa dirinya, Jeno kehilagan moodnya untuk sesaat. 'Aku harus cari cara buat keluar dari sini' sifat introvetnya kembali muncul dia berharap akan ada situasi lengah yang bisa membuatnya melarikan diri tanpa ketahuan terlebih ketahuan dengan Yukhei dan Renjun yang pasti tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

" Eh kalo kalian kenapa datang kesini? " Renjun bertanya dengan Haechan dan Yukhei dan Jeno yang duduk sepaket bersebelahan

" En ini kita baru mau pul- " Entah keberanian dari mana Jeno bangkit dari tempatnya namun kembali terduduk setelah ditarik oleh Yukhei

" Kami mau ajak kamu jalan-jalan Ren..." Uap Haechan

" Eh- Kemana? " Betul saja Renjun langsung tertarik

" Kepasar pagi~ " Yukhei tersenyum menampakkan deretan giginya

" Serius? Ayo ayo aku mau...Eh kak Mark, kak Jaemin, er dan kak Koeun mau ikut juga " Ucap Renjun. Yukhei dan Haechan yang saat itu minum langsung menyembur dan itu kena wajahnya Jeno loh ckck kasian Jeno yang duduk ditengah

" Ehm maaf Renjun aku gak bisa.. soalnya ada kursus habis ini " Koeun tersenyum manis membuat Renjun membalasnya

" Wah kita jugakan Mark aw- " Jaemin mengaduh

" Bisa kok Renjun...yakan Jaem bisa dong hehe.." Mark mengetip-ketipkan matanya pada Jaemin padahal baru saja dia menginjak kaki tak bersalah Jaemin

Melihat itu Haechan, Yukhei dan Jeno berbisik

" Pstt tuh yakin mau pulang! Nanti gimana kalo Renjun deket-deket Mark teruss " Bisik Yukhei

" Iyahhh Jen masak sudah tampang kamu kalah telak tapi soal dapetin Renjun jangan mau kalah dong " Haechan menimpali. (Posisi mereka saat ini tu seperti team voli yang sedang berunding atau diberikan kultum sebelum tanding ngertikan maksudnya)

" Huaaahh " Jeno meronta melepaskan dirinya dari kurungan Yukhei dan Haechan

" Iya aku ikut..."

" YEAAAAAAAYYYYYY " Yukhei dan Haechan berkompak ria dengan raut wajah bahagia Renjun berjalan mendekati Jeno tepatnya kini ia berada dibelakang Jeno

" Makasih ya udah mau ikut Jeno ku~ " Renjun memeluk tengkuknya dari belakang membuat Jeno harus merinding disekujur tubuh belum lagi ia tak tau seberapa merah wajahnya ini

" EHM- " Mark tiba-tiba membuat fokus teralih padanya dengan deheman super bak suara Bapak-bapak ditambah ekspresi marahnya namun sedetik kemudian

" Ayo kita berangkat...^_^ "

Tobe continyus on and on man..why are you doubting TY Ehh- kok malah nyanyi

Bersambung coy

Holla~ aduh gak PD nih sebenernya mau lanjutin FF soalnya diri ini merasa belum pantas membuat FF karena nilai bahasa yang not good. Lah curhat! Tapi kalo ga dilanjutin geregetan sendiri sama otak yang isinya NoRen kalo enggak MarkRen.. maaf ya kalo FF nya hasilnya buruk kayak wajah saya #plakkk enggak kok wajah saya cantik dijamin wkwk terimakasih yang sudah review komen baik terimakasih komen buruk juga terimakasih saya menghargai duaduanya...toh kita sama-sama belajar ^_^~ Buat yang minta ada konflik mulai kok keliatan ntar dichap selanjutnya. Sekalian mau belajar dulu konflik yang badai itu gimana hihi soalnya gabisa bikin cerita serius bisanya tu yang ada diotak langsung aja tulis... masalah ending huhuhu bingung coy sayang duaduanya kan nanti Jaemin aku sengajain kosong sapa tau bisa nyembuhin hati oppa yang tidak terpilih oleh Renjun... makasih pokoknya buat yang fav follow and like T_T apa lagi yang sekedar membacapun saya sangat berterimakasih oya jangan lupa keritik ya apakah ada sedikit perubahan dari diri saya mengenai FF ini ataukah masih datar :' mianhae :' jongmal mianhaeyong...

Ada kapel baru YukHae entahlah muka Haechankan genit muka si Yukhei tu macam berandal manja gimana gitu ya langsung dicatet aja sama otak ini...

Apapun yang terjadi saya bakal salurin fantasi Noren Markren saya jadi saya akan lanjut walau yah tetep FF ini nosense dan moniton dan datar dan biasa aja dan garing yah saya tetap akan lanjut

Makasih yah...

Kamsamnidang


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : " Geunyang neo "

Pairing : noRen, markRen,yukChan slight! YukRen, NoChan, MarkMin

Genre : Romance, Humor, DLL

Rating : T dulu aja yah

Chapter : 5

Typo mohon di maklumi...alur cerita boring di asik-asikin aja ya

Happy Reading~

Sejak saat Mark mengusir Koeun dan Jamal dengan hormat tidak tau kenapa dia begitu percaya diri menumpang dimobil Yukhei untung saja mobilnya itu besar jadi cukup-cukup saja tanpa harus desak-desakan seperti angkutan umum pada umumnya.

Yukhei menjabat sebagai sopir ganteng, lalu ditengah di isi oleh Jaemin dan Haechan, kemudian di kursi belakang ada Jeno dan Mark. Renjun jelas dia duduk disebelah Yukhei...

" Aduhh Renjun manisnya pake baju pink...shhh " Yukhei menyentuh pipi Renjun sambil menyetir

" Eh- " Renjun terkejut menjauhkan wajahnya

" Ish manisnya...ya lord " Namun Yukhei kembali menyentuh pipi halus itu

" Kamu sehat? Kenapa sih? EH gak panas juga kok badanmu " Renjun menyentuh kening Yukhei merasa teman sekelas Jeno itu agak sakit

" Kamu duduk disini jadinya aku gak konsen ni nyetirnya~ " Kini kepalanya pun ia usak-usakan pada wajah Renjun seperti puppy yang berharap disayangi

Dibelakang tiga orang sedang kepanasan ada yang hanya mengalihkan wajahnya pada jendela saking kesalnya, lalu ada yang gigitin kukunya sendiri, dan sudah ada yang menatap seolah menantang dari kaca spion yang berhubungan langsung dengan mata Yukhei

" STOP! " Mark berteriak membuat Yukhei menepi

" Apa Mark " Yukhei membalikkan badannya menaik-naikan kedua alisnya

" Gue pindah kedepan! " Mark melempar tatapan membunuhnya sedangkan si Yukhei semakin menyeringai

" Iya pindah sana kak! Biar gayung satu ini gak kegatelan " Haechan menunjuk-nunjuk Yukhei dan dihadiahi juluran lidah dari Yukhei

Mark turun dari mobil dan bertukar duduk dengan Renjun. Saat Mark sudah didepan ia membalikkan tubuhnya

" Heh kalian berdua! salah satunya pindah kebelakang! Kasian tau Renjun dibelakang " Perintah Mark pada penumpang kursi tengah

" Elu sana pindah " Jaemin mengusir Haechan seperti mengusir ayam

" Gak ah males! Aku kan tadi udah bilang aku tukang mabuk paling anti duduk belakang " Haechan melipat tangan didadanya

" Dihh gue apa lagi.. udah ah Mark ribet aja lu! Renjunnya aja selow kok " Jaemin harus mengabaikan perotesan Mark jadi dia mengambil langkah cepat untuk memasang headset dan pura-pura tidur

" Aku disini aja kak gak papa, lagian ada guling kok " Renjun menoleh pada Jeno yang masih setia menatap jendela

" O-Oke..." Mark membalik tubuhnya lagi setelah melempar tatapan kesal pada Yukhei

" Psstttttt " Yukhei menyuruh Mark mendekat

" Jangan cemburu sama si culun belakang dia gak akan tau caranya menggoda Renjun " Yukhei berbisik pada Mark

" Tau gue! Yang perlu dimusnahkan itu ya elu " Mark melempar tatapan sinisnya sebelum akhirnya memilih tidur saja

Yukhei menyeringai ketika kebetulan Jeno mengamatinya dari spion Jeno belum yakin tetapi ia hanya memiliki dugaan sementara kalau Yukhei itu suka Renjun kelakuannya sedari tadi itu seperti ingin membuat Mark cemburu, tapi kenapa dirinya harus ikut merasa tidak suka pada kelakuan Yukhei. Entahlah Jeno hanya menggendikan bahunya membuat Yukhei kembali berucap lewat kaca tanpa suara 'bodoh' Itu yang berhasil Jeno tangkap.

" Jeno~ kok liat jendela terus sih " Renjun menggeser posisi duduknya untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Jeno

" Ehm liat pemandangan..." Jeno belum berniat membalikkan wajahnya

" Ishh "

#Sreeetttttttttt

Jeno hanya bisa diam ketika wajahnya ditarik oleh Renjun

" Kok diem aja! Kamu marah? " Renjun mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Jeno harus menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Perlahan ia raih tangan Renjun dipipinya sambil tersenyum hangat

" Aku gak marah kok, beneran memang lagi fokus aja sama jalanan " Jeno menurunkan tangan Renjun dengan lembut, Jeno merasa risih diamati oleh seseorang sehingga ia melemparkan tatapan tidak suka pada orang itu

" Apa? Lakuin aja sesukamu aku gak ganggu kok " Ucap Yukhei yang menangkap tatapan sinis

" Yukhei kamu kayaknya bener-bener kurang waras hari ini ck tadi manja-manja ke aku sekarang ngomong sendiri..gimana sih! " Sindir Renjun yang sedikit agak takut pada tingkah aneh Yukhei

" Aku ngomong ama Jeno kok yeee " Yukhei menjulurkan lidahnya

" Idih orang dari tadi Jeno ngomong sama aku kok! Dasar gila " Renjun tetaplah Renjun yang suka mengomel jika ada hal yang menyebalkan mengusiknya

" Udah-udah gak usah perduliin dia Ren, mending kamu tidur aja lagi pasti kamu masih ngantuk yakan? " Tebak Jeno mendapat respon anggukan dari Renjun

Jeno menepuk-nepuk bahunnya kuat

" Nih..." Jeno mengisyaratkan dengan matanya

" Hehey dapat ilmu dari mana bersikap gentle begitu " Renjun menyeringai meninju lengan Jeno

" Hanya berbuat baik sesama manusia masak tidak boleh sih? " Jeno merona

" Kalo yang disini Haechan gimana? Yakin mau pinjamin bahu haha " Renjun tertawa memalingkan wajahnya

#sreetttttttttt

Jeno menarik wajah Renjun dan membawanya kebahunya

" Hmm udah berani ya nyentuh-nyentuh muka ku " Renjun senang sekali menggoda Jeno yang merona itu

" Kkk-kkalo kamu gak mau bisa angkat kep- "

" Iya iya makasih Jenoku~ " Memotong ucapan Jeno sambil memeluk lengan Jeno dan menyamankan posisinya adalah pilihan Renjun untuk mengakhiri percakapan tersebut.

Pasar Pagi Seoul

#Teeepp

" Gandeng tangannya bawa dia jalan sebelum orang lain " Jeno sedikit terkejut ketika bahunya ditepuk dari belakang, ia memikirkan ucapan tersebut namun bagaimana caranya? ingin rasanya ia bertanya pada orang yang punggungnya sudah menjauh

" Waaaaa lamanya gak kesini " Haechan merentangkan tangannya tersenyum lebar

" Liat kaset yokk " Yukhei datang dari belakang merangkul Haechan membawanya menjauh dari orang-orang dibelakangnya

#sretttttttt

" Ayo kita liat-liat disana..." Mark meraih tangan Renjun dan menariknya

" Tapi Jen- " Renjun menoleh kesamping mendapati Jeno sudah tidak ada jadi dia menurut saja pada Mark

.

.

.

" Tungguin aku dibangku ini! Awas kalo ninggalin aku... " Perintah Jaemin pada Jeno

" Iya.. " Ucap Jeno mengangguk

Mengapa Jeno dengan Jaemin? Jeno juga tidak mengerti baru saja Jeno memantapkan niatnya untuk menggandeng tangan Renjun lebih dulu dari Mark namun Jaemin menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke toilet umum Jeno ingin menolak namun ia tidak berani

5menit kemudian

" Heh...ayo samperin Mark lagi " Jaemin melipat tangan didada

" Iiya " Jeno berdiri menurut saja pada Jaemin

" Kamu Lee Jeno kan? Anak IPA1...kok bisa sih anak jenis kayak kamu bisa deket sama Yukhei? " Tanya Jaemin dengan nada angkuhnya

" Dd-dia sekelas denganku, mm-mungkin karena itu kita dekat " Ucap Jeno menunduk

" Ch...dia keluar dari kelompok Jungwoo dan itu karenamu, daebakkk " Jaemin bertepuk tangan sambil menatap Jeno heboh " Pake ilmu apa kamu? " Jaemin kembali dengan wajah angkuhnya

" Iiitu bukan salah- "

" Ahhhh udah males denger orang gagap! Beli wafel dulu yok " Jaemin itu jutek tapi dia gak sadar kalau dia udah narik lengan Jeno dan ninggalin kebingungan di otak Jeno. Gimana gak bingung Jaemin itu selalu natap Jeno remeh atau jijik entahlah tetapi Jaemin mau menyentuh lengan Jeno dan itu didepan umum... maunya apa sih?

.

.

.

" Kamu suka makanan apa? " Tanya Mark belum berniat melepas tangan Renjun

" Kak...lupa ya? Kotak bekal yang kita bawa banyak loh~ gak usah jajan deh " Renjun memeluk lengan Mark dengan manja

" Ahhhh kita liat-liat buku aja disana..." Renjun menunjuk stan yang bertuliskan 'Buku & Komik'

" Ehmmm buku apa komiknya yang pengen diliat " Mark melirik Renjun dengan mata mengejek

" Ishhh buku komik kan sama aja...ayoo " Renjun meninju lengan Mark sebelum akhirnya menarik Mark sambil melompat kecil. Jangan tanya hati Mark mungkin kalo didunia webtoon bunga sakura akan jatuh dengan indahnya mengiringi langkah mereka pergi

" Ini buku tentang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan " Mark mengangkat sebuah buku menunjukannya pada Renjun

" Hihi stres! Buku Matematika dibilang buku cinta ckck "

" Loh kamu gak tau gosip? Pak Hansol kan cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan sama Pak Kun "

" Hellaw! Yaa kali pak Hansol nulis kisah cintanya dibuku Matematika mentang-mentang dia guru bidangnya " Renjun memutar bola mata

" Aku harap kita gak gitu yaa "

Renjun melotot

" Maksudnya? "

" Gak papa kok dek, aku tadi cuman bersin aja hehe "

" Eh kak Mark...wih kok kak Mark nongkrongnya di pasar sih sekarang? " Dua orang gadis mendatangi Mark yang saat itu lagi melihat-lihat buku bersama Renjun

" Iya nih sama Ren- " Mark mengedarkan pandangannya baru saja Renjun berdiri disampingnya tapi kok hilang

" Kakak sama siapa? Ciee sama kak Koeun ya mana kak Koeun " Dan gadis itu juga ikut celingak-celinguk

" Ehm..." Mark menggaru kepalanya " Mungkin dia ke WC kali " Mark tersenyum membuat gadis itu hampir meleleh

" Kak poto yuks aku mau pamerin ketemen kelas yayaya " Dua gadis itu degan seenak jidat mereka meraih lengan Mark disisi kiri dan kanan dan mulai berselfie ria

" Bye kak~ happy ngedate " Akhirnya dua gadis itu pergi juga

" Renjun~ Renjun " Mark teringat Renjun dan mencarinya masuk kedalam. Itu dia cowok manis bersweater pink yang sedang membaca diujung sana

" Hey... " Mark menepuk bahu Renjun kemudian menyembunyikan tangannya disaku sambil menatap wajah tenang Renjun

" Udah acara eksis sama Fansnya? " Renjun masih membaca tanpa mau menoleh

" Hmm marah ya..*colek pipi Renjun* marah yaaa " Goda Mark

" Apaan sih? Gak marah kok ngapain juga marah " Renjun menghindar saat Mark terus mencolek pipinya

" Maaf deh... jangan marah yah yah adek manisss " Mark menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Renjun

" Gak marah kak ~ " Bibir Renjun maju lima centi dari tempatnya

" Masak? Kok manyun *colek lagi* tapi makin manis loh kalo manyun gitu " Mark memajukan langkah untuk semakin mendekati Renjun

Akhirnya Renjun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Mark ia melemparkan tatapan kesalnya

" Berapa ratus juta sih fansmu kak? Sampe dipasar pagi gini doang juga ada Ya salam " Renjun mengurut keningnya geleng-geleng

" Lah mereka datang gak ku pinta kok dek, tau-tau muncul aja.. jangan betek dong " Mark mencubit kedua pipi Renjun gemas

" Iya deh gak marah kok " Renjun kembali membaca komik yang tadi ia pegang

#Wushhhhhhh *aroma mint sedap berhembus*

Tubuh Renjun menegang gimana enggak Mark menyelipkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Renjun modusnya sih untuk melihat apa yang dibaca oleh Renjun

" J-jjangan ganggu ih orang lagi baca! " Renjun mengangkat bahunya menyundul dagu Mark

" Ganggu? Enggak tuh orang lagi ikutan baca..." Mark kukuh mengandak dagu dibahu Renjun

Sejenak saja Renjun membiarkan moment ini berjalan, ia menikmatinya walau ia memalingkan wajahnya sekalipun aura bahagia dalam dirinya tetap terlihat dari samping.

#Plakkk

" Ops sorry kak, tadi ada belalang nemplokin tangan kakak " Haechan menggeplak punggung tangan Mark yang baru saja akan memeluk pinggang Renjun sedikit lagi

" Renjun lagi baca apa " Beda lagi dari si Haechan Yukhei yang mengambil alih merangkul Renjun dari Mark

" Apaan sih rangkul-rangkul " Renjun protes mendorong wajah Yukhei menjauh

" Kenapa yak kalian suka banget gangguin gue? " Mark menatap tajam Haechan dan Yukhei

" Biarin orang gue gangguin Renjun kok elu yang sewot Mark? " Yukhei mengangkat dagunya menantang Mark

" Elu nantang gue " Mark maju membalas tatapan tak kalah sengit dan menantang

" Gak kok gue santai " Yukhei melotot

" Ngajak kelahi lu! " Mark menunjul kening Yukhei yang ditunjul gak terima sehingga ia mendorong bahu Mark

" WOYY JANGAN BERISIK! KIOS INI BUAT BELI KOMIK SAMA BUKU BUKAN BUAT REUNIAN! " Dan pemilik stan marah dengan keributan yang terjadi

" Heran sewot aja si bapak-bapak sipit itu ck sapa lagi yang mau reunian orang mau secok ( sengggol bacok ) malah digangguin " Haechan menatap sebal pada bapak kios

" Itu karena kalian berisik geblek emang ini tempat nenek moyang lu apa? Ah udah aku mau bayar komik aja dari pada lama-lama disini bapaknya itu keluarin celurit baru tau rasa lo pada " Renjun membawa beberapa komik pilihannya melewati ketiga makhluk lainnya

Mark mengikuti Renjun setelahnya...

" Jeno kok oon ya? Bisa-bisanya kalah cepat sama Mark! " Haechan melipat tangannya dengan bibir mempout

" Ayok ikutin mereka " Rencananya Haechan ingin perotes kenapa juga harus ngikutin Mark dan Renjun? Tapi lupa gara-gara tangan Yukhei erat sekali menggenggam tangannya

.

.

.

" Harusnya aku bayar sendiri tadi "

" Gak papa dek, itung-itung tebusan maaf kakak soal yang tadi..."

Mark dan Renjun sudah selesai dengan acara membeli komik sekarang mereka hanya berjalan santai sambil menikmati desiran angin dipagi hari yang super cerah tersebut

" Apa fansmu berarti banget kak? " Tanya Renjun

" Aku cuman menghargai istilahnya kayak men-feedback gitu loh dek " Jelas Mark ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Renjun

" Orang keren memang selalu banyak fans hihi apa orang kayak aku pantas jadi teman kakak? "

" Kalo aku bilang lebih pantas lebih dari teman gimana? " Mark menghentikan langkahnya sontak membuat Renjun ikut berhenti

" Ish kakak...aku kan serius malah dijawab becanda " Renjun memasang wajah loyo menundukkan kepala

' Sabar Mark...ini baru awal jangan terburu-buru _heol_ '- Batin Mark

" Habis ini mau jalan gak dek? "

Renjun mengangkat kepalanya

" Mau jalan lagi? " Renjun terlihat antusias Mark meraih tangan Renjun dan menggenggamnya

" Kalo bisa sih kita bedua aja...bisa gak? " Mark mengulum senyumnya

" Bisa sih...tapi kita kan nebeng Yukhei? "

" Gampang sih masalah itu aku tinggal panggil jamal suruh anterin mobilku "

"Ehm...Ok- "

" Kak Markkkk tuh kan apa ku bilang somi tadi gak bohong liat kak Mark disini... " Seorang gadis datang bersama tiga gadis lainnya

" Wahhh kak Mark kok bisa sih mainan di pasar kumuh gini? " Salah seorang gadis lain sangat cerewet

" Iya kak kita foto yukss sebelum rival-rival kami yang lain datang " Gadis yang lainnya lagi menggeser Renjun membuat tautan tangan Mark lepas dari tangannya

" Huftthhh~ sekarang aja udah kegeser gimana nanti? " Renjun berjalan gontai meninggalkan Mark yang sudah dikerubungi oleh fansnya

" Renjunnn " Mark berteriak melambaikan tangannya ia kesusahan sambil meladeni permintaan fansnya yang tadinya hanya empat orang kini meningkat menjadi tuju dan yah bisa lebih

" Aku tunggu disana dibangku sana... " Renjun berteriak membalikkan badannya dan menunjuk arah yang dia maksud Renjun tidak mau menunggu respon Mark ia kembali berjalan menjauh dengan wajah yang tertekuk

Jaemin dan Jeno berjalan bersama dengan jarak tentunya, Jeno memandangi wafel ditangannya dengan tatapan kosong

" Lo bener gak suka wafel? Gila hari gini dapet wafel geratis, enak, dan gak murah tapi lo diemin gitu aja sampe melempem? " Jaemin jadi kesal dia sudah membelikan Jeno wafel tapi tidak disentuh sama sekali

" Aku gak suka makanan manis Jaemin ssi...ini kalo Jaemin ssi mau " Jeno tersenyum tipis menyodorkan wafel di tangannya

" Anjirr mana mau gue bekas tangan lo! "

" Ya udah.. " Jeno pasrah menunduk

" Renjun! "

Jeno terdiam Jaemin memanggil nama orang yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. Bukannya mengangkat kepala ia malah mencari celah untuk tidak bertatap mata dengan Renjun yang ia yakini telah berjalan kearahnya

" Mana Mark? "

" Lagi dikerubungi lalat ijo huftthh " Renjun mendengus kesal

" Emang dia bangke apa haha " Jaemin tertawa melepaskan aura juteknya

" Kasian loh dia kenapa kamu tinggalin? " Jaemin mengusak rambut Renjun ia tidak pernah bisa menjuteki seorang Renjun entahlah mungkin Renjun mempunyai aura pemikat yang kuat

" Yang kasian aku dong kak! Ish kenapa juga lalat ijo itu dateng disaat bunga-bunga bermekaran "

Jeno mengangkat kepalanya ia sangat memahami maksud ucapan Renjun.

" Yaudah aku aja yang bantu dia...aku tinggal dulu ya dek " Jaemin pergi setelah menepuk pucuk kepala Renjun

" Emang dasar apa enaknya jadi anak populer cihh untungnya kagak, kesusahan iya..."

" Eh..." Renjun mengangkat kepalanya

" Jeno~ sejak kapan disini? Tadi aku cariin loh kok ngilang? Jeno dari mana aja? Tau-tau disini sendirian " Kebiasaan Renjun kalau sudah melihat Jeno ya memeluk lengan gembul milik Jeno dengan brutal Jeno saja sampai terombang-ambing saking bersemangatnya si Renjun setiap kali memegang lengan itu

" Aku habis beli ini...kamu mau? " Jeno bahagia sekali saat itu ia menawarkan wafel yang sudah dingin ditangannya

" Aaaaa " Renjun membuka mulutnya berharap disuapi

Jeno sibuk mengamati keadaan sekitar dia meringis karena keadaan sangat ramai

" Ishhh aammm " Renjun dengan gemas meraih tangan Jeno untuk menyuapi wafel dengan paksa kemulutnya Jeno awalnya kaget namun setelahnya ia tergerak sendiri untuk menyuapi Renjun sampai wafel ditangannya habis

" Kenapa kamu keliatan kesal? " Tanya Jeno yang membiarkan Rejun bergelayut manja dilengannya

" Itu kak Mark, masak pas aku jalan sama dia ehh tau-tau cewek-cewek dateng gitu aja kayak jelangkung kan betek jadinya! "

" Yah kalo kamu suka dia kamu harus siap soal itu mulai dari sekarang " Jeno tersenyum walau aura tidak suka selalu terlihat diiris matanya setiap kali ada nama Mark disebut

" Eh kok Jeno tau! " Renjun menatap Jeno terkejut

" Siapa yang gak tau soal itu Ren? Haha mentang-mentang aku culun jadi gak bisa update gitu "

" Ishhh..." Renjun menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Jeno

" Orang lain aja tau masak dia enggak Jen? Dia kok gak pernah tau perasaanku? " Renjun mempoutkan bibirnya

" Gak mungkin lah dia gak tau "

" Kalo tau dan kalo dia juga suka aku misalnya! Harusnya dia nyatain dong ya kan harusnya kan gitu " Renjun emosi sampai gak sadar kalo dari tadi dia udah gigitin lengannya Jeno

" Mungkin waktunya belum pas Ren "

" Halah...males deh bahas itu, kita duduk sana yok Jen "

Renjun menarik tangan Jeno tanpa persetujuan sang empu

Renjun menatapi wajah Jeno ia bahkan mempersempit jarak wajah diantara mereka

" Kenapa mukamu merah Jeno " Renjun meniup tangannya kemudian mengusapi kedua pipi Jeno menyalurkan kehangatan

Tangan besar itu memutar balik keadaan ia menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil, membawa tangan kecil itu pada wajah si tangan kecil itu sendiri

" Yang merah itu wajahmu karena kedinginan "

" Masak sih? Perasaan aku gak kedinginan " Renjun menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya

" Kamu suka sekali ya sama Mark Lee? " Tanya Jeno

" Eum " Renjun mengangguk " Aku suka dia udah lama waktu itu dia masuk ke kelas ku saat MOS dan dia nunjuk aku buat maju kedepan kelas waktu itu rambutku masih merah belum oren seperti ini hehe dia bilang ' _itu yang rambutnya merah_ ' aku ingat pas dia natap lurus mataku...dari situ deh aku mulai suka dia " Renjun tersenyum mengingat kejadian masa lalu membuat Jeno ikut tersenyum

" Kalo gitu semangat! Kamu pasti bisa dapatin Mark aku yakin dia punya perasaan sama kayak kamu " Jeno menepuk bahu Renjun

" Kalopun iya...apa dia bakal memprioritaskan aku dari segalanya? "

" Eh- " Jeno terdiam dia bingung memberi solusi atau jawaban pertanyaan dari Renjun

Renjun menggeleng kuat

" Enggak enggak aku mikir apa sih? Mana mungkin ada yang lebih diperhatikan selain orang yang dia suka haha "

" Iya kamu cukup yakin aja Renjun...percaya kalo Mark itu suka sama kamu "

Tak ada jawaban dari Renjun ia hanya menatap Jeno dalam diam

" Loh kok dilepas Ren! Jang- "

" Sebentar aja... " Renjun mengamati wajah Jeno lekat-lekat

" Kamu itu bener-bener ganteng Jeno suer deh, kamu itu kalo mau berubah pasti cewek-cewek bakal menggilaimu " Renjun meletakkan kaca mata Jeno diatas kepalanya

" Ish sini deh kaca mataku " Jeno mencoba meraih kacamatanya

" Bentar dulu! " Renjun menangkap kedua tangan Jeno dan meletakannya dipinggangnya sungguh sebuah posisi tidak wajar untuk situasi dimuka umum seperti saat itu tapi Renjun cuek saja

" Pakai kontak lensa aja yaaa Jeno~ " Renjun mencubit pipi Jeno menggoyang-goyangkannya

" Enggak mau " Jeno menggeleng walau pipinya masih dicubit

" Mauuuuu " Renjun melotot

" Enggak " Jeno menggeleng bibirnya mempout

" Mauu pokoknya "

" Enggak mauuu Renjun "

" Harus mauu Jeno "

" Untuk apa juga dikejar cewek-cewek yang hanya menilaiku dari wajah! Aku kan sudah pernah bilang aku mau ada orang yang menerimaku apa adanya "

" Tapi kamu lebih ganteng apa adanya kalo gak pake kaca mata. Kalo kamu maksa pake kaca mata berarti kamu cuman pura-pura kelihatan jelek padahal aslinya ganteng " Renjun menunjul kening Jeno berulang-ulang menumpahkan rasa kesalnya

" Ish aneh! Aku kan emang dari awal pake kaca mata gimana bisa pura-pura jelek coba? " Jeno mengusap keningnya

" Mana mungkin memang kamu culun dari lahir? Enggak kan pasti kamu salah gaul aja pas SD atau SMP nahh sekarang aku mau ngelurusin pergaulanmu sebagai teman SMA! Lupain aja teman SD atau SMPmu yang pengaruhin kamu bergaya kayak gini " Renjun mulai terlihat seperti pacar yang tengah memarahi pacarnya karena kalau dilihat mereka sangat lucu Jeno yang hanya bisa pasrah mendengarkan setiap omelan dari bibir Renjun

" R-rrren kecilin dikit volumenya err~ tatapan orang-orang mulai mencurigakan Ren " Jeno menggenggam tangan Renjun

" Biarin! Pokoknya pake kontak lensa oke aku gak mau dengar lagi kamu bilang kalo kamu itu culun lah, jelek lah, pokoknya jangan pernah jelekin diri sendiri lagi...ingat juga jangan kebiasaan nunduk kayak gini " Renjun mengangkat dagu Jeno

" Huufh padahal kamu sendiri yang suka katain aku culun, jelek lah cihh " Jeno mencibir pelan

" Heeehhh nyindir lagi " Renjun yang mendengar langsung mencubit pucuk bibir Jeno gemas

" Terus eye contact ini tatap mataku " Renjun membuat gestur dua jari melemparnya kemata Jeno dan matanya bergantian (Moga paham maksudnya yee)

" Tatap mata setiap orang yang ngajak kamu bicara, nanti kamu bakal percaya diri dengan sendirinya... Jenoya aku bukannya mau merintah-merintah kamu buat berbuat hal buruk tapi aku mau bantu kamu karena aku sayang kamu Jeno~ " Renjun memeluk Jeno dengan brutal Jeno yang pasrah terlihat bingung haruskah ia malu atau bahagia disaat Renjun memperlakukannya seperti itu

" Jadi ingat ya! Pakai kontak lensa mulai hari ini " Perintah Renjun " Kacamata buluk ini biar ku simpan dalam peti ku masukin dalam tanah sekalian kalo perlu hehe "

" Iya " Jeno mengangguk pelan

" Jangan ragu kalo mau ngeluarin senyum! Coba senyum...aku pengen liat senyumnya Jenoku~

#Tringggggggg (Jeno senyum eye smile bayangin aja ya senyuman Jeno biasanya)

" Haduh haduhhhh imutnya " Renjun memegangi pipinya sendiri sambil merona

Jeno yang tadi senyum terpaksa kini menjadi tersenyum sungguhan melihat tingkah Renjun

" Apa aku harus tersenyum begini pada setiap orang ? " Tanya Jeno

" Ummmm " Renjun terlihat berfikir ia mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuknya didagu

" Renjun! " Tiba-tiba Mark, Jaemin, Yukhei, dan Haechan datang

" OMG! " Renjun terlonjak berdiri ia segera menutupi Jeno memasangkan kembali kaca matanya pada Jeno

" Pstt jangan senyum gitu ya didepan mereka...pokoknya jangan senyum imut kayak tadi " Renjun menangkup wajah Jeno berbisik mengancam Jeno sedangkan Jeno cuman bisa melongo begitu juga empat orang didepannya yang melihat Renjun menyengir setelah berbalik badan menghadap mereka, yang aneh bukan cengirannya sebenarnya! Yang aneh itu posisi Renjun yang duduk diatas pangkuan Jeno sambil menyengir tanpa dosa

" He He He Hai guys udah seneng-senengnya? " Renjun melambai-lambai sebenarnya salah tingkah

" Haechan mereka unyu banget " Yukhei tiba-tiba memeluk Haechan gemes buktinya korbannya mulai sesak nafas dipeluk erat sambil diguncang-guncang

" Ehm..." Mark melirik Jaemin yang sepertinya tidak paham atas situasi

#Syuttttttt

" EHEMM "

" Eeh ehh iya Jeno~ kita balik yuks " Setelah disenggol Mark, Jaemin seperti seolah tersadar tiba-tiba ia berjalan mendekati Jeno menarik tangannya

#Srreeetttttt

" Mau kemana sama Jeno? "

PANAS

PANAS

PANAS

Suasana menjadi hening saat Renjun menahan tangan Jeno yang lain saat Jaemin akan menariknya wajah Renjun juga terlihat serius dengan mata tajam menatap Jaemin

" Mau balik ke mobil lah dek, habis ini kamu jalan sama Mark aja jadi kami berempat pulang " Ucap Jaemin

" Ia dek kakak mau ngomong sesuatu sama adek " Ucap Mark menatap lurus mata Renjun

" Gak bisa! " Renjun belum berniat melepas tangan Jeno

" Gak bisa kenapa? " Tanya Mark dengan ekspresi kecewanya

" Ish Yukh...ini kayak drama tv yak hihi " Haechan merasa gemas dan mengigiti lengan Yukhei

" Belum apa-apa chan nanti bakal lebih seru " Yukhei mengandak kepalanya diatas kepala Haechan yang bersender

" Kita bisa pergi barengan kayak tadi kak, maksudku kita gak harus beda tujuan...kalo kakak mau ajak aku jalan sebaiknya mereka juga ikut " Ucap Renjun

" Tapi tadi adek udah setuju kan kita jalan berdua " Mark menatap melas

" Haish kak Mark jahat banget masak kita ditinggalin begini aja " Haechan menyindir Mark

" Diam deh lu anak dekil! Bisa ikutin alur aja gak sih dasar " Jaemin menunjuk wajah Haechan kesal

" Kak Mark~ " Renjun bergelayut di lengan Mark ia mengeluarkan wajah puppynya dan Mark bersumpah jika ia akan lebih memilih lompat dari namsan tower dari pada harus menolak permintaan Renjun

' _Oh ayolah Ren jangan menatapku seperti itu...T_T'_ \- Batin Mark

" Boleh yahh teman-temanku ikut jalan " Renjun mengetip-ngetipkan matanya

" Aku jamin mereka ga rewel kok, Nanti si Yukhei aku lakban aja mulutnya kalo dia ngoceh atau ngeselin, soal Haechan dia bisa aku kasih antimo biar tidur kalo tidur kan dia ga bisa ngoceh kayak biasanya, soal Jeno..." Renjun beranjak merangkul Jeno

" Dia kesayanganku kak...anaknya anteng, tenang, gak banyak tingkah kayak dua yang lain *lirikYukChan* jadi dia yang paling terecommanded haha " Renjun beralih lagi ke Mark bergelayutan

" Yah kakkkk~ boleh yaaa " Renjun memohon sekali sampai wajahnya pun membuktikan

" Huuffthhhhh " Mark memutar bola matanya " Oke deh..." Renjun berlompat girang dengan cepat ia menggandeng lengan Mark dan Jaemin membuatnya terlihat sangat imut ditengah-tengah pria populer

Saat ia berbalik sebentar hanya sekedar memamerkan wajah bahagianya pada Jeno saat itulah Jeno menemukan sebuah keindahan yang belum pernah menghiasi kehidupannya keindahan alami yang mampu membuat semangatnya menggebu-gebu, membuat detak jantungnya tak karuan, membuat bibirnya tak mampu menghentikan senyum lebarnya, keindahan yang pertama kali mampu membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung yang hidup didunia ini

" Kamu adalah keindahan yang mendatangiku untuk menebarkan kebahagiaan ini Huang Renjun "

#Syuutttt

Seolah ditarik dari kayangan dan jatuh kebumi dengan paksa Jeno menatap sebal pada Yukhei yang mengusapkan seluruh jarinya pada wajah Jeno membangunkan Jeno dari angan indahnya

" Senengkan deket sama orang yang disuka! Selamat hari ini berhasil dapat satu point hehe " Yukhei merangkul Jeno kemudian mengusak rambut Jeno seenaknya

" Dan hebatnya Jen kamu ngelakuin sendiri tanpa bantuan kita...pokoknya besok-besok jangan ragu kamu harus lebih cepat dari Mark! " Haechan ikut merangkul Jeno

Jeno melirik sinis pada dua temannya

" Kalian gak usah sok tau deh! Lagian ngomong apa sih kalian gak ngerti aku? "

" Halah sok banget deh si culun " Haechan menoel dagu Jeno

" Ayooo kita nyusul mereka " Yukhei bersemangat sekali membuat Jeno merubah analisanya kalau sebenarnya Yukhei tidak menyukai Renjun tapi Jeno masih ingin mencari tahu apa maksud Yukhei yang selalu mencoba membuat Mark cemburu? Ah sudahlah biar kan Jeno dengan pikirannya sendiri

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berenam sudah berada dalam mobil yang berbeda hanya posisi mereka Mark menjadi sopir, Renjun duduk disebelahnya, Yukhei dan Haechan dikursi tengah, Jeno dan Jaemin dibelakang

" Kak Jaemin gak mabuk? Apa mau tukeran sama aku? " Renjun memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaan belakang

" Gak tau nih! Pokoknya salahkan Mark kalo aku sampe mual " Jaemin melipat tangan didada sambil melempar tatapan tajam pada Mark yang sedang menatapnya dari spion

" Kak~ kasian kak Jaemin..aku pindah aja ya kebelakang "

" Enggak usah! Jaemin lebay banget sih lu " Bentak Mark

" Lu tau bangetkan Mark kalo gue mabukan orangnya? Mana ini mau ke villa dan jalannya naik berkelok-kelok pula mana gue bisa jamin kalo gue nanti gak bakal muntah tiba-tiba " Jaemin ingin menangis ia memalingkan wajahnya pada jendela

" Kakak bisa baring kalo memang mabuk...eum bisa baring dipahaku kalo gak masalah " Jeno menggaru kepalanya canggung

" *Srrrutttt* Ya udah aku baring aja di pahamu *Srrrutttt* " Jaemin sudah menangis namun hanya Jeno yang melihat. Jaemin membaringkan kepalanya pada paha Jeno ia menangis sambil menutup mulutnya...

Jeno mengetik sesuatu diponselnya kemudian menunjukan pada Jaemin

" Gue gak papa *hiks* gue mo tidur kepala gue pusing *hiks* bisa gak pijetin pala gue? "

" I-Iya kak "

Dengan lembut Jeno memijat kepala Jaemin tidak ada maksud lain melakukan hal tersebut ia hanya kasian melihat Jaemin jadi baginya tak ada salah untuk saling membantu...setelah terdengar dengkuran halus Jeno menarik tangannya perlahan merapikan poni Jaemin yang teracak-acak ketika dipijat tadi

#DRRTTTTTT

Jeno terkejut saat ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu tatap dengan Renjun rupanya sedari tadi Renjun terus menghadap kebelakang. Jeno merasa tersetrum oleh tatapan tajam dari Renjun ia hanya bisa membalas tatapan itu dalam diam...sedetik kemudian Renjun menunjukan senyumnya dan membalikan tubuh kedepan, Jeno sempat bingung namun akhirnya ia merasa sedikit lega karena Renjun sudah menunjukkan senyumnya

" Hoyyy "

Jeno terkejut ketika penumpang kursi tengah membalikkan badannya dengan tatapan sarkastik

" Sstt kalian ngagetin aja! Kak Jaemin lagi tidur tau " Bisik Jeno

Keduanya langsung menjenguk orang yang sudah tidur pulas dipaha Jeno

" Haruskah pangkuan begitu? " Haechan menatap Jeno sengit

" B-bukan Beg- "

" Apa gak perduli sama perasaan penumpang depan? " Yukhei menatap dengan horor

" Kalian nakutin gini sih? Maksudmu Renjun? Tt-tadi dia senyum kok gak marah " Jelas Jeno merasa risih ditatap mengintimidasi oleh dua temannya

" Yukh gak sadar senyum itu senyum apa dia ck " Haechan ingin meninju Jeno saat itu juga

" Iya Chan...ckck pengen ditutuk pake rantang si Jeno ni " Yukhei menatap Jeno seolah dia mempunyai dendam kesumat pada Jeno

" K-kenapa sih? "

" Bodo ah! " Haechan lebih milih balik keposisi wenaknya diikuti Yukhei meninggalkan Jeno yang menatap bingung

" Heran ya si Jeno..." Haechan mengomel ditempatnya

" Aduh..ini luka kenapa ya? "

Haechan melihat arah mata Yukhei

" Tanganmu kok sobek gitu Yukh? " Haechan meraih telunjuk Yukhei sedikit panik

" Gak tau deh? Halah biarin paling ntar kering sendiri "

" Mana bisa ini lukanya lebar gini! " Haechan menarik tisu dengan brutal segera menghapus darah ditelunjuk Yukhei

" Masih ada gak ya? " Haechan mencari-cari sesuatu disakunya

" Apa yang masih ada? " Tanya Yukhei keningnya sedikit berkerut melihat tingkah Haechan yang sedikit berlebihan itu

" 2 Minggu lalu aku dapat plester geratis dari adek kelas ahh ni plesternya gambarnya lucu-lucu haha ada gunanya juga aku gak cuci celana 3 mingguan jadi plesternya aman- " Haechan mendadak diam baru saja dia membocorkan kebiasaan joroknya pada Yukhei

" Pftttt- " Benar saja Yukhei mati-matian menahan tawanya

Muka Haechan merah baru saja ia telah gagal menjaga image didepan orang yang menjadi target jodohnya kedepan

" Ishhh kalo mo ketawa ketawa aja! Ngapain ditahan-tahan " Haechan membalikkan tubuhnya kesamping untuk menutupi malunya

" Jangan ngambek dong.. aku gak ketawa kok ayolah katanya mau bagi plester buat aku " Yukhei menusuk-nusuk punggung Haechan dengan telunjuknya yang tidak luka

" Eum... " Haechan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yukhei

" Hehe gak perlu malu kalo emang gak pernah cuci baju, toh kita sama ngapain malu sih? "

Haechan merubah ekspresinya kembali ceria setidaknya dia tidak malu-maluin seperti yang ia kira

" Cha jjanggg ada lima plester super hero... Kamu pilih yang mana? "

1detik

2detik

3detik

4detik

5detik

Tak ada jawaban dari Yukhei bukan sengaja tapi pria tampan itu sedang terkesima pada tingkah imut Haechan barusan. Susah sekali baginya untuk berkedip

' _Apa keledai itu bisa seimut ini kalau tersenyum_ '

' _Kalau jawabannya tidak- kenapa dia bisa jadi manis begini_ '

' _Aku sampai gak sudi berkedip_ '

" HOYYYY gayung! " Haechan menunjul kuat kening Yukhei yang seperti patung dengan wajah sarkastiknya

' _Aaaaa sial- dan akhirnya keledai kembali kewujud aslinya_ '

" Mau pilih yang mana ni? Ada badman, superman, spiderman, wonderwoman, atau x-men? Atau nih ada yang versi di lampu merah genjreng genjreng "

" Hah apaan tu? " Tanya Yukhei hanya bisa menganga

" Pengamen wkwkkwkwkk "

*Krrieek* *Kriieekkk*

" Ha Ha Ha " Yukhei menghargai lawakan Haechan sambil tepuk tangan dengan suara ketawa yang terputus-putus

#Taakkkk

" Tahi kucing! " Haechan menjitak kepala Yukhei

" Sudah pake ini aja cocok buat kamu " Haechan selesai memakaikan satu plester pilihannya

" Kok wonderwoman! " Yukhei menatap horor telunjuknya

" Luka...cepet ilang ya *usap-usap* jangan nyusahin Yukhei terus, jangan betah-betah ya tinggal didalam awas loh kalo gak pergi-pergi nanti aku ludahin baru tau rasa lo! "

Yukhei agak geli sih melihat Haechan berbicara pada jari telunjuknya

*CHUP~

" Saranghae..."

Haechan mengecup telunjuk itu sang empu telunjuk dibuat tak percaya oleh tingkah manis dari seorang lelaki didepannya. Untuk pertama kalinya jantung didalam tubuhnya berdetak tak karuan karena seorang lelaki berisik ayolah selama ini Yukhei masih normal dan masih menyukai wanita seperti biasa namun... senyuman Haechan membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang disebut Jatuh Hati

' _Ku terpikat pada tuturmu..._

 _Aku tersihir jiwamu_

 _Terkagum pada pandangmu.._

 _Caramu melihat dunia_ '

.

.

.

" Renjun bangun kita udah nyampe..."

Renjun terbangun saat Jeno mengguncang bahunya pelan

" Eummm " Renjun mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya kemudian merenggangkan ototnya

" Mana yang lain? " Renjun turun dari mobil

" Yukhei Haechan udah duluan masuk, Kak Mark...eum "

" Jaemin! Kita bisa bicarain baik-baik " Mark menahan tangan Jaemin

" Apa sih? Sejak kapan lu perduliin gue lagi? Lu kan emang gak pernah anggap gue sahabat...lu selalu merintah gue tanpa tau rasanya diperintah kayak gitu! " Jaemin benar-benar terlihat marah sampai-sampai manis diwajahnya menghilang

" Hey maksud lu apa sih? Biasanya juga gak pernah gini...jangan kayak anak kecil dong Na Jaemin! " Mark tak kalah meninggikan suaranya

" Elu sampe tega hiks nyuruh gue duduk dibelakang cuman demi kepentingan lu hiks gue bukannya lebay Mark seharusnya pertemanan 11 tahun ini lu udah kenal gue lebih dari siapapun Mark hiks " Jaemin menangis menutup wajahnya

" Semuanya gara-gara aku yaa " Renjun menunduk

" Enggak kok Ren Jaemin lagi meluapkan perasaannya yang udah lama dia pendam, justru karena kamu dia bisa menyampaikan ke Mark " Jeno menepuk-nepuk bahu Renjun

" J-Jaemin jangan nangis dong... " Mark ingin menangkup kedua pipi Jaemin namun Jaemin melangkah mundur

" Lu bakal paham hiks kalo lu ada di posisi gue..gimana sikap lu berubah semenjak lu punya fans Mark hiks "

" Kok lu jadi nyalahin fansclub gue? "

" Ahhh kepala gue pusing hiks kita gak usah bahas lagi gue pusing " Jaemin memegang kepalanya

" Jaem are you okay? " Mark mendekap Jaemin membantu Jaemin untuk kuat berdiri

" Sebaiknya kita masuk..." Mark menggendong tubuh Jaemin dipunggungnya Mark sempat melirik Jeno dan Renjun

" Kalian masuk juga... " Dan Markpun berjalan lebih dulu membawa tubuh Jaemin

Jeno melihat ekspresi sedih dari wajah Renjun tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap pipi Renjun

" Sebaiknya kita masuk, tubuhmu sudah mulai dingin "

Renjun menatap Jeno kemudian tersenyum

" Kalo aku pilih dia...apa nasibku bakal sama kayak Jaemin? "

Jeno menatap dalam mata Renjun tangannya masih mengusapi pipi Renjun

" Gak ada yang bisa ngelakuin hal jahat keorang baik kayak kamu Renjun~ " Jeno tersenyum tulus

" I hope so..."

Renjun memejamkan matanya saat ia memeluk tubuh Jeno, ia tidak benar-benar lega oleh ucapan penyemangat Jeno barusan...dikepalanya hanya ada Mark wajah Mark saat marah tadi membuatnya sedikit takut

' _Apa kau akan mantapku marah seperti itu jika aku melakukan hal yang sama_ '

Bersambung...

Hiyaaaaaa takut euy gak ada yang baca habis ff ini selalu garing, ga papa lah toh saya nanti jadi yang satu-satunya tetap membaca ff ini

Tapi mau makasih sama yang mereview akhhhh sayang kalian sekali 🙆🙆🙆🙆🙆 tetep komen walau ff ini monoton T_T

Tolong sumbang keritik, saran dll ya ya ya

Saya mau lanjutin deh pokoknya sampe ceritanya mentok

Khamsamnidang


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : " Geunyang neo "

Pairing : noRen, markRen,yukChan slight! YukRen, NoChan, MarkMin

Genre : Romance, Humor, DLL

Rating : T dulu aja yah

Chapter : 6

Typo mohon di maklumi...alur cerita boring di asik-asikin aja ya

Happy Ramadhan~

Jeno dan Renjun menjadi tamu yang masuk paling terakhir mata Renjun memancarkan kekaguman pada bangunan didepan matanya...jujur saja ini kali pertama dirinya memasuki sebuah villa diatas gunung pasalnya setiap liburan ia paling menghabiskan waktu dipantai atau enggak dirumah neneknya. Sedangkan Jeno tampak biasa saja seperti tidak terpukau pada pandangan pertama saat mengamati villa megah tersebut malahan ia lebih tertarik mengamati ekspresi berbeda-beda dari Renjun ketika mengamati lingkungan sekitar

" Wahhhh ini toh yang namanya villa? Luas banget ya Jen "

" Iya... " Jeno tersenyum Renjun menoleh cepat kearah Jeno matanya menyipit

" Kok kamu gak heboh kayak aku sih? Pasti ini kali pertama kan kamu liat villa? Kok santai aja gak ada ekspresi wow gitu? " Renjun menaikan sudut bibirnya

" Cukup ngeliat kehebohanmu sudah mewakili perasaanku Renjun "

" Jenooo " Mata Renjun berbinar menatap Jeno kemudian tulunjuknya mengarah pada suatu tempat

" Itu... ya tuhannn cantik banget mawarnya " Renjun menarik tangan Jeno mendatangi tempat yang membuat Renjun mengembangkan senyumnya penuh degan rasa kagum

Sebuah taman bunga mawar yang lumayan luas Renjun berlari kecil mengitari taman itu sesekali ia berjongkok untuk mencium aroma setangkai bunga mawar kemudian berpindah ketempat lainnya bagi Jeno itu sangat menggemaskan untuk anak berumur 16 tahun yang sangat exited dengan taman bunga Jeno terkekeh ' _seperti Bela aja suka bunga mawar '_ Jeno teringat akan film beauty and the beast.

" Jeno...sini "

Jeno mendatangi Renjun dan ikut berjongkok menyamakan posisi mereka

" Kenapa? "

" Kata orang kalo kamu metik bunga mawar putih kamu bisa menentukan jodohmu sendiri "

" Aku gak pernah denger tuh mitos kayak begitu " Jeno mengerutkan keningnya

" Ishh ada kok kata nenek buyutku " Renjun memukul lengan Jeno " Masak kamu gak percaya kata nenekku! Percaya dong ya percaya kan? " Renjun mengguncang lengan Jeno

" Hehe iya aku percaya "

" Bagus...sekarang coba kamu petik satu " Renjun memilih bunga yang harus Jeno petik

" Aaaa yang ini " Renjun menunjuk satu-satunya mawar putih yang tersisa satu tangkai saja

" Gak ijin kak Mark dulu? "

" Tuh ada tulisannya bebas petik! Aku mau bunga putih yang sisa satu-satunya itu aku yakin bakal jadi nasib baik buatmu "

Tangan Jeno baru saja akan memetik bunga tersebut namun Renjun menahannya

" Sebelum metik make a wish dulu..."

" Ren ini bukan mau tiup lilin ulang tahun loh? Kenapa harus pake permohonan segala? " Jeno menggelengkan kepalanya

Renjun memalingkan wajahnya mendengus kesal

" Huuufthh berarti kamu gak percaya soal yang nenek ku bilang " Renjun merajuk

Jeno menepuk jidatnya

" Iya iya aku lupa... aku harus berharap apa ni? "

" Mohon dengan tulus pada tuhan kalo bunga ini bakal jadi jodohmu nanti...sambil pikirkan seperti apa orang yang kamu harap buat jadi pacarmu " Jelas Renjun

" Sebelum aku ngelakuin perintahmu aku mau tanya dulu...Kenapa kamu semangat banget soal jodohku? "

Renjun tidak menyangka akan ditanya seperti itu oleh Jeno padahal ia hanya iseng dengan mengarang mitos tentang bunga mawar putih ia hanya bisa menggaru kepalanya sambil memikirkan jawaban yang tepat

" Karena Jeno harus dapat orang yang baik, orang yang sayang sama Jeno aku gak mau Jeno gak memikirkan soal jodoh gara-gara Jeno minderan aku percaya kalo orang udah kenal Jeno dengan baik orang itu bakal cinta sama Jeno karena kebaikan Jeno...kamu itu baik Jeno dan kamu pantas dicintai " Renjun awalnya hanya ingin menjawab seadanya saja namun tanpa sadar bibirnya telah mengatakan hal-hal itu dengan sendirinya

Jeno tersenyum

" Oke... aku bakal memohon untuk jodohku " Renjun mengangguk antusias Jeno memejamkan matanya menyelipkan sebuah permohonan besar yang sangat tulus dari dalam hatinya

#TIKKKKK (Suara tangkai patah)

" Huaaaaaa amin moga Jenoku dapat jodoh yang cantik, yang pinter, pokoknya jodoh yang sempurna " Renjun bertepuk tangan dengan heboh setelah mencubit pipi Jeno ia berlari menjauh meninggalkan Jeno yang masih berjongkok ditempatnya dengan setangkai mawar putih ditangannya

' _Aku harap...akan jadi kenyataan_ '

.

.

.

" Tuhkan Mark elo gak perlu cemburu sama Jeno...liat sendirikan mereka itu cuman temen aja " Yukhei menghampiri Mark yang tengah mengintip dari jendela

Mark menutup tirai melempar tatapan sinis pada Yukhei

" Sapa yang cemburu sama anak culun gitu doang! " Mark mendudukan dirinya disofa

" Kok kepo sampe ngintip-ngintip di jendela gitu? " Yukhei menyesap kopi susunya menatap Mark dengan seringaian disudut bibirnya

" Sapa yang kepo! Mana gue tehe kalo mereka ada diluar " Mark mulai emosi

Yukhei terkekeh geli

" Gimana Jaemin udah baikan? " Yukhei memilih berhenti menggoda Mark

" Iya dia tidur habis minum obat pusing... kalo lo mau balik duluan gak papa ntar gue bisa call Jamal jemput gue "

" Gak lah, gue tunggu Jaemin sampe baikan lu juga sih kurang perhatian ama sahabat sendiri "

" Gue gak ngerti sumpah? Tiba-tiba marah kayak gitu " Mark mengurut keningnya

" Coba inget kejadian sebelumnya ada gak kelakuan lo yang ngeselin yang bikin dia marah? " Yukhei meletakkan cangkir kopi susunya kemudian duduk didepan Mark

" Apa ya? Gue rasa gue gak- "

FlashBack

" Eh Jaem! "

Mark dan Jaemin berada di halaman belakang rumah Renjun

" Apa sih? " Jaemin melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang merah akibat cengkraman tangan Mark

" Ntar di pasar pagi pokoknya lo harus bantu gue deket ama Renjun pokoknya halangin siapa aja yang coba ngerusak moment berdua gue! "

" Iya..."

" Awas kalo sampe lengah "

" Ngancem terus kerjaan "

Pasar Pagi Seoul

" Lu bawa Jeno jauh-jauh! "

" Kenapa sih? Toh gak mungkin juga dia ngerebut Renjun "

" Jaem! Lo tu dichat malah gak diread gue kelimpungan ni ngurusin fans! Renjun mana? "

" Sama Jeno mungkin soalnya tadi Jeno gue tinggalin "

" Lagi-lagi lo lengah ahhhh " Mark ninggalin Jaemin dengan aura marah

" Ehm..." Mark melirik Jaemin yang sepertinya tidak paham atas situasi

Mark menyenggol kuat lengan Jaemin

" EHEMM " dan mengisyaratkan dengan melotot

" Lu duduk dibelakang Jaem! "

" Tapi Mark "

" Kalo mo duduk tengah rundingin aja ama penumpang tengah "

FlashBack End

" Gue rasa gue emang salah..." Mark menunduk menutup wajahnya

.

.

.

" Hellaw spada spidi " Renjun mengedarkan pandangan

" Kemanaan orang-orang? " Renjun menatap Jeno yang menggendikan bahunya

" Renjunnnnn " Yukhei datang dan memeluk Renjun

" Yakkkk! Kurang ajar ngapain lagi meluk-meluk orang " Renjun menjauhkan wajah Yukhei

" Habis kamu gemesin banget uwaakk " Yukhei gak mau melepaskan Renjun

#Plaakkkkk

" Minggir kupret " Mark menggeplak kepala Yukhei kesamping untuk menjauhi Renjun dengan wajah datarnya

" Eh kak Mark...kak Jaemin gimana? "

" Dia udah baikan kok tidur tuh abis makan obat "

" Aku mau liat keadaannya dong~ " Renjun bergelayut di lengan Mark

" Boleh... "

Mereka berjalan duluan diikuti oleh Yukhei dan Jeno tidak ada tatapan cemburu karena mereka mulai terbiasa dengan sifat Renjun yang sedikit manja terutama Jeno rasanya dia tidak harus cemburu ketika Renjun menggelayuti lengan siapa saja toh Renjun selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat manis bagi Jeno itu sudah lebih dari cukup

" Kak Jaem~ " Renjun membelai kepala Jaemin dengan lembut sesekali ia juga memijat tangan Jaemin

" Umm Renjun " Jaemin duduk setelah melihat Renjun yang didepannya

" Kakak gak papa? Masih pusing "

" Enggak kok hehe " Jaemin mengedarkan pandangnya matanya berhenti pada Mark yang bersender dipintu dengan cepat Jaemin membuang mukanya kembali menatap Renjun

" Gara-gara aku ya kakak jadi duduk dibelakang terus sakit gini "

Jaemin menangkup wajah Renjun menggoyang-goyangkannya

" Bukan gara-gara kamu dek~ aku mana bisa kesel sama kamu hihi "

#Krrrrruuuuuukkkk

Semua fokus tertuju pada Haechan yang baru datang sambil mengusapi perutnya

Memang benar Haechan itu adalah mood maker yang handal buktinya semua jadi tertawa karena ulahnya

" Aku lapar~ rantang yang dimobil bisa diturunin gak ? " Satu-satunya orang yang terpesona ya hanya Yukhei jika di dunia webtoon mata Yukhei itu sudah membentuk love maju mundur dari dalam

" Siap akan aku turunkan tuan Lee "

Haechan beserta empat orang lain melongo terhadap tingkah Yukhei

" Kepalanya habis kejeduk apa tadi? " Mark menatap Yukhei yang sudah meninggalkan kamar

" Ehhhh "

" Ngapain balik lagi? " Tanya Renjun pada Yukhei yang datang lagi

" Kunci gue mana? " Yukhei menyengir

" Dasar goblok! Ni dikantong " Mark menarik Yukhei mungkin ia akan membantu Yukhei membawa 3 rantang besar bawaannya

Semua orang berkumpul di meja makan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang tentu saja semua makhluk yang bernyawa sudah menuntut untuk makan siang

Renjun dan Haechan kebagian tugas memanaskan masakan yang sudah dingin sedangkan Jeno, Mark, dan Yukhei bertugas untuk menghidangkan makanan bagaimana dengan Jaemin? Dia duduk tenang saja bak putri raja dengan alasan sakit yang menderitanya

" Wahhh baunya enak banget njir " Haechan menatap ganas makanan yang sudah terhidang di meja

" Kalo mau makan semuanya gak papa kok chan, aku ikhlas " Yukhei menepuk-nepuk kepala Haechan

Mark mengambil sepotong sayap ayam rencananya akan ia taruh di mangkuk Jaemin

" Jeno tolong ambilin sayap dong...aku suka sayap " Jaemin mengetuk-ngetuk lengan Jeno dengan telunjuknya

" II-Iya "

Mark langsung menarik tangannya mengembalikan sayap yang rencananya buat Jaemin tadi

" Kak Mark mau makan apa? Biar aku ambilin " Renjun mengambil alih mangkuk Mark mengisinya dengan beberapa ayam dan sayur

" Dia gak suka ayam Ren " Jaemin berkata dingin membuat Mark dan Renjun menatapnya bersamaan

" Aku suka kok ni aku makan " Mark melahap ayam di mangkuknya dengan santai

Renjun dan Jeno saling tatap

" Gimana ni? " Renjun menggerakan mulutnya tanpa suara Jeno menggendikkan bahunya menggeleng

" Em kakak kakak aku mau tanya kk-kita pulang jam berapa? " Tanya Jeno takut-takut

" Sampai manusia alay itu sembuh "

Jaemin melotot setelah dirinya ditunjuk oleh Mark

" Gak usah khawatir! Aku bisa minta jemput supirku kalo mau pulang tuh pulang aja sana " Jaemin memakan nasinya dengan brutal

" Jen salah mu nih nanya-nanya " Haechan menyenggol Jeno Jeno hampir saja tersedak

" Kok aku sih? Aku kan ccuman tanya soalnya besok kan sekolah aku mau ngerjain PR kalau pulang sore kan bisa dikerjain malam ini " Jeno berujar lagi sambil menunduk

" Gue bilang sampe dia sembuh lagian sekali-kali gak ngerjain PR kan gak papa " Ucap Mark melirik Jeno geli

" Jangan ngajarin hal buruk ke anak orang! Jeno tenang aja kita balik sore ini kok " Jaemin melipat tangan didadanya masih kesal dengan Mark

.

.

.

Mark sedang menyirami mawar-mawarnya sepertinya ia sangat menyayangi bunga berbau harum tersebut

" Kakak keren banget kalo lagi nyiram bunga gini " Renjun datang mengumbar senyumnya

" Eh adek..."

" Berapa lama kakak ngerawat taman ini? Sumpah aku terpesona banget pas awal ngelihat "

" Eum aku lupa tepatnya kapan tapi aku udah nyiramin sejak TK yang nanam semua ini kan ibuku dek "

" Ibu kakak penyuka mawar? "

" Yap... terus nurun ke aku deh hihi " Mark meletakan alat penyiram tanamannya ia berjalan kearah kelompok mawar yang bisa di petik, Mark memetik salah satunya

" Renjun sini " Mark mengisyaratkan Renjun mendatanginya

#Syuuutttttt

" Eh- "

" Tuh kan manisnya nambah kalo pake bunga gini " Mark menggoda Renjun setelah ia menyematkan bunga mawar merah ketelinga Renjun

" Ngarang! Yang ada aku kayak banci dilampu merah "

" Jangan dilepas... didepanku aja pake kayak gitu dek serius kamu manis banget kayak kkotminam yang ada di komik favoritku " Mark mencegah tangan Renjun

" Ummm " Renjun bingung ingin berbuat apa ia hanya memainkan telunjuknya ditanah

" Oh iya aku penasaran nih kenapa bunga yang ini boleh dipetik sedangkan yang disana gak? " Pengalihan topik berhasil

" Tanah yang beda dek, aku sengaja bikin yang ini pake tanah campur obat super ngebuat tanahnya jadi super subur jadi mau dipetik berapa kalipun dia tetep tumbuh...kalo yang disana ooo jangan sampe ada yang berani petik "

" Kakak sayang banget ya sama mawar? "

" Iya sayang banget..."

" sama kamu..." Mark mengusap pipi Renjun

" Eh kok aku "

Renjun mengerenyit meraih tangan Mark di pipinya

" Mawaaarr kak~ "

" Kamuu... "

" Mawarrr! "

" Kamuuuu ! Kalo ku bilang kamu ya kamu "

" Mawar kok tadi kan aku nanyain sayang mawar gak? Bukan sayang aku gak? "

Kok malah debat? Seingatku ini bukan acara pemilihan gubernur dan wakil gubernur

" Ah masak aku disuruh sayang sama penjual borax! " Mark mempout lucu

" Haha itu mah mawar jadi-jadian! "

" Ren "

Renjun mengangkat kepalanya

" Kamu jangan pikirin hal yang tadi ya aku mohon " Mark menggenggam tangan Renjun

" Hal yang mana kak? "

" Soal fansku yang selalu ganggu...ehn janji deh lain kali kalo kita jalan gak akan keulang lagi "

Renjun sempat terdiam memutar kembali kejadian tadi namun sedetik kemudian Ia tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan Mark tak kalah erat

" Aku gak masalah kok soal itu lagian itukan peristiwa sudden kakak pasti gak bisa kabur atau nolak..."

" Bener gak marah soal itu? " Mark menaruh tangan Renjun dipipinya

" Enggak...gak ada hak juga mau marah " Renjun merona secara tidak langsung dia memberikan kode cinta pada Mark

" Adek punya hak kok, kalo aku keterlaluan, atau aku bikin adek kesel atau jahatin adek adek boleh tegur aku...adek punya hak penuh buat itu "

" Memangnya aku apa nya kakak? "

" Satu-satunya orang yang ada dihati dan pikiran kakak "

#BLUSHHH

" Dan kalo jodoh...bisa aja bakal jadi satu-satunya pendamping hidup " Mark gigitin mawar merah yang barusan dia petik dengan brutal bukan hanya ia tapi Renjun juga melakukan hal yang sama seingatku kalian bukan roh halus yang tiba-tiba memfavoritkan kembang tujuh rupa jadi makanan sehari-hari terlepas dari keanehan itu ini adalah moment terimut 2017 versi Mark dan Renjun edisi Fallin love with you #aseekk

" Dasar gombal warming kamu! Merusak lapisan dinding kaca hatiku aja " Renjun mendorong bahu Mark

" Ih noraknya anak manis satu ini sini ku cubit pipinya...soalnya gemesin "

" Coba aja kejar cittah kalo lari haha " Renjun berlari dikejar oleh Mark

" Chittah penyanyi dangdut thailand itu "

" Itu Chittapon kak! Haha maksud aku tuh macan polkadot "

" Macan tutul kali..."

" Kalo imut kayak aku kan cocoknya polkadot haha "

" Mending gak usah jadi cittah kalo imut gitu..."

" Eh- " Renjun berhenti berlari dan posisinya sekarang ada ditengah-tengah taman berada lumayan jauh dari Mark

" Terus apa kalo bukan cittah? "

" Jadi milikku aja..jadi singa betina ku "

Renjun kembali berlari karena Mark tau-tau sudah berada lima langkah dibelakangnya seperti singa yang akan menerkam mangsanya sambil mengaum lapar

" YAAAAAAAA JANGAN SERIUS GITU AKU JADI TAKUT BENERAN KYAAAA "

Ada dua orang yang sedang mengintip dibalik tembok dan posisi mereka sama sekali tidak disadari oleh Mark dan Renjun

" Wahhhh MarkRen unyu jugaaaa "

" Ishh unyu apanya mereka itu norak! " Yukhei melipat tangan didadanya

" Mana ada norak! Ishh cute banget tau liat aja seorang Mark Lee berubah karakter gitu kalo deket Renjun " Haechan mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum manis

" Itu cuma pencitraan aja Chan aslinya Mark tu goblog! " Yukhei menjadi sewot

" Dia itu ganteng kuadrat Yukh bisa-bisanya diremehin gitu..." Haechan melempar tatapan sinisnya

" Kok- hishh ganteng aku lah " Yukhei mengangkat lengannya " Nih liat ototku tumbuh dimana-mana masih kurang ganteng aku dimatamu? "

" Aku lagi bicarain Mark itu cocok ama Renjun kok kamu jadi sewot? "

" Ya gak usah muji-muji Mark kayak gitu juga lah "

" Jangan-jangan kamu jelous ya sama Mark gara-gara deket Renjun? Huaa- "

Yukhei membekab mulut Haechan yang hampir berteriak itu

" Ssstthhh jangan teriak dong "

" Kamu suka Renjun juga ya? " Haechan menyipitkan matanya curiga pada Yukhei

" Eh apa-apaan bikin kesimpulan gitu? Aku enggak suk- "

" Aahhh ketahuan kamu suka Renjunkan terus cemburu sama Mark! Kamu juga sering muji-muji Renjun manislah inilah itulah oh jadi ini penyebabnya " Haechan ngangguk-angguk kemudian bibirnya mempout

" Sembarangan aja ni anak mulutnya! "

" Akhh aku gak setuju kalo Renjun sama playboy cap gayung kayak kamu! " Haechan menunjul kening Yukhei

" Oh jadi selama ini kamu panggil aku gayung gara-gara aku playboy? " Yukhei melotot tidak percaya

" Ya iyalah Tzuyu, Mina, Chaeyong, Eunha ehm siapa lagi tu..kamu kan gak sampe sebulan udah ganti cewek sebanyak itu ckckck gimana gak cap gayung namanya itu! " Haechan kembali menunjul kening Yukhei hebatnya Yukhei tidak marah atau menunjul balik

" Aku aja lupa sama cewek-cewek itu kok kamu ingat! Ah pokoknya aku jauh lebih baik dari Mark jadi jangan puji-puji Mark lagi ngerti! "

" Enggak sudi! Kak Mark lebih oke dan kak Mark lebih cocok sama Renjun ketimbang kamu " Ejek Haechan saking kesalnya sampai hidungnya mengembang

" Heh bukannya kamu udah dukung Jeno kenapa jadi pindah ke Mark? " Yukhei berkacak pinggang

" Jeno lagi di bawa-bawa! Kasian gak tau apa-apa dibawa-bawa "

" Nyebelin banget sih kamu! " Yukhei menatap tajam Haechan

" Ehm ada apaan nih ribut-ribut? "

Karena mendengar keributan Mark dan Renjun mendatangi sumber suara yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka

" Ini kak gayung jelek satu ini...Masak dia ngaku-ngaku kalo dia itu lebih pantas sama Renjun ketimbang kakak iuhhh " Haechan menggandeng lengan Mark dan menunjuk-nunjuk Yukhei kesal

" Ish dia emang jelek " Mark membuang muka

" Renjun~ temanmu itu kejam banget. Menuduhku yang enggak-enggak " Yukhei memeluk Renjun dari samping

" Kalian kenapa dah Gaje banget? " Renjun memutar bola matanya

" MarkRen nomor satu gayung jelek! " Haechan memajukan langkahnya menantang Yukhei

" NoRen lebih pantes " Yukhei ikut maju sampai jidat mereka bertemu saling melempar tatapan tajam nan sombong sedangkan Mark dan Renjun hanya bisa mengikuti alur cerita didepannya dengan bingung

" Teman-teman tolong jelasin Markren itu apa Noren itu apa? " Renjun mencoba menyadarkan kedua orang yang hampir berkelahi tersebut

" Markren Mark keren begitu? Noren Jeno keren whut-? Si Yukhei fansnya Jeno? " Mark berbicara sendiri soalnya tidak ada yang menggubrisnya

" Grrrrrrrr~ "

" Ah Bodok amat! " Haechan menggandeng lengan Renjun menariknya pergi

" Eh kita belum selese woyyy " Yukhei mendengus karena ditinggal begitu saja oleh Haechan

#SRREETTTT

Mark melirik sinis tangan Yukhei yang melingkar di lengannya

" Ayo kita masuk..." Yukhei menatap Mark yang sedang memandang lengannya setelah sadar Yukhei buru-buru melepas tangannya

" Hiiiiyyy khilaf gue " Setelah bergidik ngeri Yukheipun pergi

" Orang Gila " Gumam Mark mengikuti Yukhei dari belakang

.

.

.

" Kenapa ceritain semua itu ke aku kak? "

Jeno dan Jaemin masih duduk di meja makan bersebelahan

" Biar lega Jen, gue sesak sendiri kalo mendam itu sendirian terus "

" Tapi aku bukan teman atau orang yang dekat sama kakak "

" Gue percaya sama lo justru kita gak bisa sembarangan cerita ke orang terdekat bisa aja malah mereka itu yang musuh dalam selimut " Jaemin menopang dagu keatas meja

" Hmm iya... tapi gak papa aku jadi tau sebenernya "

" Aduh lo beribet ah Jeno! Justru gue cerita supaya elo tau cukup tau aja. Dan sesuai harapan gue elo gak komentar, gak ada pertanyaan setelah gue cerita, elo diem aja gue butuh pendengar kayak elo "

" Iya..." Jeno mengangguk pelan

" Eh tu mereka datang lo pura-pura pijetin kepala gue gih " Jeno menuruti perkataan Jaemin rasanya Jaemin bukan orang jahat seperti perkiraannya sebelum mengenal Jaemin. Jeno mengetahui fakta baru bahwa lagi-lagi anak populer tidak sempurna seperti kenyataannya. Jeno tak habis pikir percintaan Jaemin bahkan lebih miris dari percintaan dalam hidupnya ' _Ingin menggapai sesuatu yang dekat didepan mata namun tak sampai_ '

" Kok elu malah pulang sendiri sih Jaem? " Yukhei membawakan tas Jaemin kedalam mobil yang menjemput Jaemin

" Gak papa dong gak mau repotin lebih jauh lagi gue " Jaemin naik pelan-pelan dibantu Renjun

" Kak Jaem istirahat ya "

" Makasih Renjun~ " Jaemin mencubit pipi Renjun

#Trrriinngggggggg

" Cepat sembuh kakak " Jeno tersenyum kucing Renjun menoleh dengan wajah horor

" Sudah ku bilang kan...jangan senyum begitu ke orang lain! " Renjun memajukan langkah membuat Jeno mundur

" Aampunnn..."

Disaat Renjun sibuk mengejar Jeno Haechan mendorong bahu Mark untuk berbicara sesuatu pada Jaemin ayolah mereka itu partner yang solid dalam segala hal masak diam-diaman seperti ini

" Heh gayung bantu aku angkat barang-barang ke mobil cepat! " Haechan menarik lengan baju Yukhei

" Barang apa? Perasaan cuman ransel sama rantang "

Haechan mengetip-ketipkan matanya berharap si Yukhei peka terhadap situasi

" Hsshh dasar kupek (Kurang Peka) kamu! " Karena gemas Haechan langsung menarik tangan Yukhei meninggalkan Mark dan Jaemin

Mark menatap lurus mata Jaemin

" Kenapa gak pulang barengan aja "

" Bukan urusanmu! " Jaemin hendak menutup pintu namun ditahan oleh Mark

" Aku minta maaf kalo memang gara-gara kelakuan sok ngebossku, aku sadar udah keterlaluan maaf ya.. " Mark menyatukan tangannya gestur memohon

" Aku gak marah ngapain minta maaf " Jaemin memalingkan wajahnya kesamping

" Aku..."

" Aku capek bisa minggir gak aku mau nutup pintu nih! " Jaemin melempar tatapan bencinya

" Oke deh kita bicarain lagi kalo udah tenang " Mark menutupkan pintu untuk Jaemin

" Pak pelan-pelan jalannya..." Sang supir mengangguk kemudian menjalankan mobilnya Jaemin mejamkan matanya ketika mobil melewati Mark sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Mark yang sangat membuat hati Jaemin sakit

" Hufthh..."

.

.

.

Yukhei telah mengantarkan Mark dan Haechan kini tinggal mengantar Renjun dan Jeno benar-benar supir ganteng dadakan

" Kamu dibilangin jangan senyum kayak gitu didepan orang lain " Ucap Renjun mempoutkan bibirnya membalikkan badan menatap Jeno dikursi tengah

" Ha senyum gimana? " Jeno bingung tiba-tiba Renjun mengungkit seyumannya lagi

" Itu senyum yang bikin mata kamu hilang! Sengaja ya biar di sukain kak Jaem? " Renjun menyandarkan dagunya

" Aku kalo senyum emang gitu Ren... kok bisa biar di sukain " Jeno menggaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal

" Loh jadi kamu kalo senyum emang gitu ya Jen? "

" Iya..."

" Hihihi "

" Kenapa ketawa? Memang senyumku kenapa sih? "

" Imut tau...lucu banget kayak bayi kucing " Renjun memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah

" Renjun bisa aja " Jeno juga memerah

" Pertama liat aku jadi terpesona Jeno~"

" Ah Renjun suka berlebihan, Jeno kan culun mana bisa dibilang imut " Jeno menunduk malu

" Emang culun gak boleh imut? Bener kok kamu itu imut banget " Renjun masih merona

" Makasih..."

Sedangkan Yukhei yang menyaksikan moment itu hanya bisa menahan emosinya sampai ia menitikan air mata

" Yukhei kok nangis? " Renjun yang peka langsung khawatir pada sang supir ganteng

" Eh kenapa? Kenapa? " Jeno pun memajukan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke depan

" Huhu lo bedua polos banget, bikin kesel aja! Pengen gue tonjok rasanya..serius kalo gak ada hukum udah gue giles aja lo bedua pake traktor!" Yukhei menyeka air matanya. Dan begitulah pelampiasan seorang Yukhei pada moment Noren yang kelewat manis

.

.

.

Telah banyak perubahan yang terjadi di kehidupan Jeno setelah ia mengenal Renjun. Sebelumnya ia hanya seorang anak culun yang dibully, penyendiri, dan anti sosial namun kini Jeno berubah meskipun penampilannya belum... ia telah banyak berubah mulai dari yang paling atau bahkan tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya yaitu tersenyum. Kini Jeno banyak tersenyum ia juga mulai membuka diri untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang lain meski kepercayaan dirinya belum 100% namun itu merupakan perubahan yang cukup bagus untuk hidupnya dan Jeno sangat bersyukur atas hal itu

" Culun~ selamat pagi " Renjun merangkul Jeno dari belakang rupanya ia melihat Jeno yang lebih dulu sampai sekolah

" Pagi..." Jeno tidak kaget karena sebelumnya aroma Renjun telah lebih dulu tercium

" Gimana PR nya udah selesai tadi malam? "

" Sudah hehe tapi agak lama baru selesai "

" Pasti lamanya gara-gara aku chat kamu terus ya? " Renjun mengetip-ketipkan kedua matanya

" Enggak kok Ren, emang agak susah aja soalnya..."

Mereka berjalan bersama dengan aura cerah bawaan masing-masing mungkin mereka sama-sama lagi berperasaan baik sampai-sampai mengumbar senyum begitu

Tiba-tiba Jaemin berjalan mendekat kearah mereka membawa sebuah kotak berwarna merah di tangannya

" Loh kak Jaem udah sembuh? " Tanya Renjun saat Jaemin sudah berada dihadapannya

" Udah kok...hehe " Jaemin mencubit pipi Renjun gemas

" Wahhh seneng deh "

" Iya karena kalian doain aku cepat sembuh "

" Oh iya ini buat Jeno " Jaemin memberikan kotak ditangannya pada Jeno

" Apa ini kak? " Jeno langsung membuka kotak merah itu

" Kaca mata..." Gumam Renjun dan Jeno bersamaan

" Hehe kemaren gue liat dan lucu jadi gue beli...tapi bakalan lebih bagus buatmu Jen " Jaemin tersenyum

' _eh- kok kak Jaem kasih-kasih Jeno hadiah sih? Emang kapan deketnya?_ ' Batin Renjun yang entah kenapa menurunkan senyuman yang tadi mengembang diwajahnya

" Wahhh makasih ya kak..eh tapi emang cocok buatku? " Jeno mengamati kaca mata dengan frame putih susu tersebut

" Coba aja dulu...^_^ " Jaemin tersenyum

" Oh iya sebentar aku cob- "

#TAP

" Jangan! "

Baru saja Jeno akan melepas kaca mata bulatnya kalau saja Renjun tidak mencegah tangannya

Sontak membuat Jaemin dan Jeno sama-sama menatapnya

" Kenapa jangan? " Tanya Jaemin

" Pokoknya jangan! "

#DRRTTTT (Sengatan Listrik)

Kkut..

Holla~

Hiyaaaaaaa maaf yaaaa baru bisa update...

Makasih buat yang komen dan sukain cerita saya, aduh ada moment Noren ama Markren baru-baru ini bikin galau sekaligus hidayah buat saya wkwkwk maaf ya kalo ceritanya flat dan flat lagi. Iya entar dibanyakin kok noRen markRennya chap chap lanjutannya...untuk semenya couple yukChan maaf ya Haechan jadi uke xD

Masih terus belajar ni, mohon sarannya ya coy

Kalo mau keritik juga gapapa sebelum keritik diharamkan *LOH

OKOK saya bakalan lanjutin ceritanya sampai otak ini mentok *Udahhampirsihwkwk

Khamsamnidang...


End file.
